Unwanted
by skittlesxrayn
Summary: First Twilight ff. A visitor to The Cullens/Hales shocks everyone. Why is she here?
1. Company

Hey. So, I've only written Degrassi fanfictions before. However, since I started reading the Twilight series an idea has been running through my head. I only have this chapter so far. I'm sure I'll have more very soon. It's AU for the most part. The origianl character's will pretty much stay the same.

--

**Unwanted**

Chapter One

__

Company

Change was in the air. Everyone could feel it. Alice could almost see it. Edward was straining to hear it. Even the Volturi knew something was coming and even they couldn't put their fingers on it. At first, everyone assumed it was Bella's 'transformation' that was quickly approaching. The wedding had been over for a few weeks now. The Cullens' delayed their move for a few more weeks, sensing they were needed in Forks.

It was when Alice flew from the house, that everyone new this _change _was about to happen. It was no longer a feeling anymore. It was happening. Bella's body twitched, a part of her realizing it wasn't about her. She was happy, slightly, for that. Something big that didn't involve her.

Soon, the whole coven and Bella joined Alice outside. She was looking around the large yard quickly. Edward squeezed Bella's hand lightly. Jasper stood close to close to Alice, taking deep, steady breaths. As Bella looked around, she could see that all the Cullens were doing the same thing. Trying to figure out what was coming.

"It's coming," Edward said faintly.

A soft growl was sent out of Emmett's chest, loud enough for even Bella to hear, "What is 'it' exactly?" he spit out.

Rosalie put a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder, "Emmett, relax."

Jasper nodded in agreement to Rosalie, "There's no danger. I can't sense any danger."

Carlisle, Bella noticed, seemed to be the most happy. A charming smile played at his lips, "Company. It'll be a nice change. One can only hope, I mean."

Esme smiled lightly, standing behind Carlisle. Bella's gaze was back on Edward, as he moved her behind him. Always the protective one.

Alice stopped searching and her eyes rested on the entrance to their house. Bella couldn't see that far and found it very unfair that everyone else could. A few moments later, Bella could finally see what had drawn everyone's attention.

Walking slowly towards them, was a girl. No, not a girl. A woman. A vampire. As she got closer to them, Bella took in her appearance. She was tall and thin, yet her strength was written all over. Her soft and long strawberry blond hair was flowing behind her in the wind. Her vibrant scarlet eyes were her most alluring feature. Her skin was like the Cullens. Her lips were full and soft pink. She looked strangely familiar.

Rosalie gasped and Bella understood why. This woman was far more beautiful than Rosalie. Bella held back a laugh realizing the vain side of Rosalie was becoming very insecure.

Edward realized his hand from Bella's, stepping closer to her and away from Bella. Alice's eyes were wild, trying to figure out exactly who they were dealing with.

The woman smiled sweetly, "Hello." Her voice was low and soft. It was almost like a child's voice. Bella pictured a Siren. A siren from old tales of the sea.

Edward moved back to his spot near Bella, mumbling, "I can't read her."

A small giggled laughed the woman's lips, "No, you can't. And I'm sure you're having a bit of trouble seeing what I am to do next, Alice? You haven't even been able to see me coming and that has bothered you so."

Carlisle was the first to approach her, "I would introduce myself, but I have this strange feeling you already know my name."

She nodded, "I do. Carlisle, it was an honor and a pleasure to meet you." She raised her hand, offering it to him.

Carlisle, bowed slightly, taking her hand in his. He kissed just above her knuckles, then released her hand, "And who might you be?"

"Forgive me, I should have introduced myself right away. I know you all have questions. I am Margarete Ermolt," she answered the question that was on everyone's mind. "And I'm not here to cause any harm."

Jasper scoffed, "Not here to cause harm? Then why are you here? Why couldn't Alice see you or Edward hear you? I can't even sense you."

Margarete had a childish smile on her face, "It's not every century one would find three talented vampires in one coven."

Emmett growled, "Answer."

Margarete's gazed went to Emmett, "You're strong. A little full of yourself though." She sighed, "Very well then. Your gifts won't work on me. You shouldn't be too alarmed by that, Edward. You can't read your love's thoughts. And there is no enemy stronger than love."

Edward's arm wrapped itself protectively around Bella once again, "She isn't an enemy."

"I wasn't saying _she _was."

Esme stepped closer, after watching this welcoming unfold, "Will you be staying long?"

"I haven't decided that yet. I have some things that need to be addressed. That's why I'm here. Not to cause harm, as a I said," she replied, her attention on Esme.

Nodding, Esme remained calm, "Then, please, stay with us. Our guard is only up because normally we have more time to prepare for company."

Margarete nodded in understanding, "I apologize for the inconvenience. I swear, I will not be any trouble."

Esme lead Margarete in to the house, both talking politely to each other.

"Esme is explaining the treaty to her. Though, it appears Margarete was already aware of it," Edward said softly, his grip on Bella loosening.

Alice huffed, "This isn't fair. First, I can't see anything when there are _dogs_ around and now I can't see anything this _Margarete _is planning."

Putting an arm around Alice, Jasper kissed her temple, "It's alright. We'll find out soon enough what her deal is."

Edward let out a soft laugh, his eyes falling upon Rosalie's sulking face, "Don't be so hard on yourself. You're just as beautiful as she is. And Emmett barely noticed her very--"

Rosalie cut him off, "Do not even finish that sentence Edward!"

Emmett back and forth between the two, "What didn't I notice?"

Jasper grinned, "Rose is a little insecure about our visitor."

"And she thinks you're going to run off with her," Edward added.

Rosaline threw death glares and stormed in to the house, Emmett followed after her, asking her what was wrong.

A few minutes later, Alice and Jasper both went in to the house, leaving Edward and Bella alone.

"What did she mean, about love is the enemy or whatever?" Bella asked softly.

Edward inhaled deeply, though not necessary, "I'm not sure. If I could see in to her mind, I would have a least some idea."

"Think she can see inside my mind?" she asked, feeling as insecure as Rosalie had.

He shrugged, giving her his crooked smile, "I have no idea. The Volutri weren't even able to use their gifts on you."

Bella nodded slightly, "You're right."


	2. Explanations

This chapter is a little short. I just wanted to get through the explaination of why Margarete was in Forks.

--

**Unwanted**

Chapter Two

__

Explanations

Everyone sat in the dining room. All eyes were on Margarete as she eyed each family member carefully. Her eyes upon Bella last. A smile tugged on the corner of her lips. Bella shifted in her chair next to Edward uncomfortably.

"No need to be afraid, child. I'm not going to hurt you. You have nothing to fear from me," she said calmly.

For a moment, Bella thought she was the only one who heard the stranger's words. Shifting her gaze to Edward, she realized everyone had.

"To answer your question, I can see inside the child's head. I can hear her thoughts screaming inside my own. Be glad you can't break the barrier that guards you from her thoughts, Edward."

Edward exhaled, "I assume it's only fair. I can't hear her thoughts and she can't hear mine."

Grinning, Margarete replied, "You so wish you could though. As does she."

"It's harder for him. He's never had a problem before," Bella said softly.

"True. Now he has two minds he can't read. He's finding it rather annoying," Margarete replied, still grinning.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Please, tell us why you're here."

For the first time since her arrival, Margarete seemed uncomfortable. She shifted in her chair, resting her delicate hands on the table, "Werewolves."

"Esme spoke to you of the treaty and I thought you were aware already of it," Carlisle spoke calmly.

She nodded, "I am. That is why I am here however. Not to break the treaty. I would never dream of that. I'm here because I have foreseen the unthinkable and I wish to attempt to change it."

"What is the unthinkable you speak of? And if it involves werewolves, why can you see it and I can't?" Alice asked.

"Nothing stops any of my gifts, Alice. I'm sorry for your envy," Margarete said, apologetically. "You all have heard of imprinting, yes?"

She watched as everyone at the table slowly nodded before she continued, "One of them, his name is unclear for he has allowed his animal instinct to take over. His destiny has abruptly changed. He was meant to imprint on to a human."

Bella held her breath. She knew instantly which werewolf she was speaking of. Jacob. Her Jacob.

"His rebellion is coming to an end and he will soon travel back home. His destiny is going to lead him to imprint on one of us. A vampire. Unthinkable."

Bella listened intently. Waiting to say something. She seized the opportunity, "Jacob. His name is Jacob Black."

Margarete's eyes snapped quickly to Bella's, "Yes… You would know who I was talking about, wouldn't you? Due to your _smell_, you've changed our worlds. You weren't meant to. You are meant for things so much greater than an eternity of damnation."

Edward stiffened, closing his eyes. Bella ignored it, "I'm meant to be with Edward."

She shook her head disapprovingly, "No, you're not. You were meant for him. For your Jacob. That's what you call him in your dreams, _My Jacob_." Her voice was no longer childlike. It was venomous.

Edward slammed his fist on to the table, "Enough. You will not talk to my wife that way."

Chuckling, Margarete shrugged off Edwards subtle threat, "My dearest apologies. You more than anyone else, wanted to know why I was here and I'm telling you."

In an attempt to avoid a fight, Rosalie spoke up, "Who is it now? You said the do-- Jacob, would be imprinting on a vampire. Who?"

Her scarlet eyes met Rosalie's, "Jacob will now be imprinting on myself."


	3. Amusement

Chapter Three

__

Amusement

Margarete's POV

I watched this family, this coven, with full attention. I have only seen one other coven as large as this one. Yet, that one didn't live in complete peace as this one did. I understand their desire to not feed on humans. I never have. Not that was ever my choice. I have tried once or twice. However, my _gifts _prevented me of enjoying it. Hearing and feeling their torment, was too much for me to bare. I gave up.

As I sit at this table, that I'm aware is only a prop. Only has been used by Bella. My lip quivered. _Bella_. This young and naïve, human. I can smell her, too. Though, her scent as no effect on me. I wanted to ring her neck. She bothered me. Probably because her ill chooses have led me here. To be so close to the animal that's future was so close to interlocking with mine. It disgusted me. I wanted nothing more than to leap over this table, ignore her cries and rip out her throat. None of them would be able to stop me.

You see, I'm not like Alice, Edward or Jasper. They all have special gifts that many are envious of. Yes, there are many who are envious of my talents. The Volturi, especially. Aro was the most jealous, though most understanding when I told him I did not wish to join him and the others. He let me stay, to learn more from them. I think it was an attempt to get me to stay. To see if I opened up, would it allowed them to access the secrets hidden behind my gifts. It didn't work though. In order for someone to understand, I have to let them. I'm the key.

I don't even fully understand all of my gifts. I'm a puzzle, even to myself. I had them before I was even immortal. I remember that much of my human life. They weren't as strong as they are now, though. I was always able to predict anything and always be dead on. I could finished someone else's sentences. At first, everyone thought it was a trick.

My father used me to make money. He put me on display like some animal. I grew up like that. Always the center of attention. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it. I was beautiful. Even the skeptics paid to see me. Even if they didn't believe, they got to see me. As I grew, I became even more beautiful. I was fully aware, too. I used it to my advantage at times.

As time continued and my 18th birthday was fast approaching, I could feel my death. I knew it was coming. I knew my human life would end on June 3, 1679. You would think knowing ahead of time would have prepared me. It didn't. That whole day I was jumpy. My father wouldn't look me in the eyes, even my mother avoided me. That was when I knew that they were playing a major part in the death of their daughter.

It happened quickly. I was dazzling a young man with a pocketful of coins. He was about to give me his entire savings when I was thrown backwards. Pain erupted through my skull when I was thrown against a wall. I landed on my side and curled up, crying. I looked up at my attacker. I never saw him before in my life. My gifts didn't allow me to see my whole death. Only show me that it would happen.

I managed to stand, using a chair as support. Both my arms were grabbed and I was quickly tied up. The rope was rough, causing instant blistering on my skin. I opened my mouth to scream. I decided against it. Why should I give my tormentors the pleasure? They dragged me from my father's store. The whole town was waiting. I was quickly tied to a stake. My mother and father slowly walked towards me. I hissed at them. If everyone thought I was evil, I would give them a nice show. I cursed them. I told them I wouldn't let them rest until I saw death take over their bodies. The townspeople watched as my mother's body shook with fear. My father, held out a torch, his arm steady as he lowered it to the dry logs at my feet.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I had no way around this. I was going to die. Accepting my fate, I prepared myself for the fire. I waited and waited. It never came. I opened my eyes and when I did, I wished for death. The whole town, was dead. Murdered. In a few brief moments, someone, no something had killed them. I realized I was no longer tied to the stake. I stepped away from what was suppose to be my death and continued to look at the faces of the dead.

I searched for my parents.

It seemed as if hours had past. The sun was setting when I found them. Backed in to a corner. I stopped as a vision entered my head. My eyes focused down an alley across from where I stood. A man, tall and dark was approaching rather quickly and elegantly. He growled. His focus was on me and me alone.

That's what I remember. My 'maker' was called Thomas. He had no memory of his human life. He sensed me and knew I was meant to live his life. He changed me and held my parents prisoner while I changed. When I was ready, I slaughtered them. I didn't drink from them. I only killed them.

A small sigh escapes my lips as I'm pulled from my memories. I can sense the fear and confusion around the table. I allowed myself to distance myself without even realizing it. Edward's eyes are focused completely on me. I can feel Bella grow jealous.

"I apologize for that. Sometimes I tend to live in my head," I said with a small laugh, trying to ease the tension.

Carlisle smiled wildly, "It's quite alright, Margarete."

Carlisle was an infatuating creature. I dug in to his mind and picked out a few things, saving them for later. I wanted to know all of these creatures. They pulled me to them.

Jasper cleared his throat, eyeing me as he squeezed Alice's hand, "How are you suppose to get him to not imprint on you?"

I merely shrugged, "I haven't the slightest idea." Lie. I had my plan. It was already unfolding


	4. Conversations

Chapter Four

__

Conversations

Margarete POV

I was alone now. After drifting in and out of arguments, everyone decided it would be best to let the air settle. I shouldn't say everyone decided that. Carlisle decided. I could hear them all within the house. Alice pacing around, while Jasper quietly watched. Esme and Carlisle talked about their move. Rosalie was refusing to speak to Emmett, which I found amusing. As for Edward and Bella, she was quickly approaching a dream state and Edward was now standing behind me.

"You're fast. The fastest, am I correct?" I asked quietly.

"Why bother to ask if you're correct or not, when you know you are?"

I chuckled, "Sometimes I hope I'm wrong."

He kept his distance, which I appreciated, "It bothers you, knowing everything?"

I simply nodded, "Of course. Where's the surprise in knowing what will happen?"

"I would think it made things easier. I find it easy to know what someone is thinking and annoying when I don't."

"Do you want me to let you in? Let you feel an ounce of my _gifts_?" I asked softly.

He got excited. I could feel it. He stood in front of me, nodding slowly, "Yes. Reassure me that you're not a threat."

Sighing, I looked him in the eye, "I won't let you all the way in. I'll show you how I know about Jacob. I'll show you how life is suppose to be. That should be reassurance enough." I closed the distance between and he tensed again, "Relax. I have to be close in order for this to work."

He held an unneeded breath. I knew why. My smell. I smelt better than Bella did, even for a vampire. Exhaling, he nodded once more, "How close?"

Smiling I leaned forward, kissing him softly on the forehead, "That's it."

His eyes dazed out and I watched him intently, focusing on the things I wanted him to see. I recalled the vision I had received about Jacob. How Jacob found me in a field, ready to strike on his enemy. Then stopped. Edward could feel Jacob's heart beat quicken. He could feel my fear as I realized what had happened. The vision of Jacob imprinting on an enemy, on me, wasn't pleasant. It was chaotic.

I showed him the visions of Bella's life, of how life should be. Those visions were slowly becoming blurred. I sorted through them the best I could. I let him glimpse at my past. How I've lived since I've turned. My remorse when I lost my creator. He saw how I lived among the Volturi.

When I felt he finally had his assurance, I kissed his forehead again. I stepped back as he leaned against the banister of the porch. I waited for his eyes to come in to focus.

"She doesn't want this life, does she?" he asked in a low whisper.

I shook my head, "That's your first question? Everything I showed you, you ask that?"

He nodded, "Didn't know I would ask that?"

"I'm trying to keep my head out of yours," I replied with a laugh. "She does and she doesn't. She also isn't that content with being your wife. Yes, you do mean the world to her. Never doubt that."

"Then why did she even agree…" he didn't continue.

I allowed myself a peek inside his thoughts. He was conflicted. His love for the human was strong. Though, it was the humanity that drew him to her. Once that was gone, what would he have left? I touched his shoulder gently, "Love is the enemy. It's spontaneous. Today, she wants to be with you and your family for eternity. When Jacob comes back, her feelings may change."

His eyes stared blankly in to darkness, "I thought imprinting was suppose to happen right away?"

"It is. However, Bella is a very interesting case. It seems she has yet to realize the force of it. She's ignoring it without even knowing it. I'm not here to get between you both. I'm here to set things straight. It will be an all out war if Jacob imprints on me."

"I understand."

"You want to ask me something else," I stated, not questioning.

He nodded, "To avoid him imprinting you, Bella needs to stop ignoring her feelings?"

I sighed, "Something like that."

"I'm not fully understanding."

"I can't explain it all to you boy. Some things are better left to be discovered than handed right to you," I hissed.

He growled and narrowed his eyes at me. He stepped quickly towards me, backing me up against the house.

I locked eyes with him, not backing down. Who did he think he was? I pushed him away from him, watching as he stumbled backwards, "Don't you dare do that, again."

He grinned, getting up off the porch, "I can hear you, now."

I growled, lunging at him. I knocked him back down, hearing everyone inside the house rushing towards the door, "Do you want to see everything then? Feel her pain when you finally give in to biting her? Want to feel Bella's pain when you left her alone in the woods? How about the pain your family will go through when you bite her?"

His eyes were wide. He was actually afraid. He tried to push me off, but couldn't manage.

I closed my eyes and before anyone could make it outside, Edward and I were gone.


	5. Struggle

Chapter Five

__

Struggle

Edward's POV

We weren't running. If we were, I think it would have been easier to escape her grip. How was she so strong? I couldn't even focus on what was happening. One second we're on the porch and now we're flying? No, we've stopped.

I slowly open my eyes and I'm standing. I look around. We're on the top of mountain, but where? I see her, sitting elegantly on a large rock. She is beautiful. I notice her clothes for the first time. She's wearing jeans, very tight. The boots she wears are boots I've seen Alice eyeing for a few weeks now. Her shirt is black and loose, though it tightens around her chest. I stare at her face and she seems amused.

"Can you read me now?" she asks softly.

I focus, trying to find a way in. I didn't even know how I did it before. I sigh, shaking my head, "No, I can't."

She stands, closing the distance between us, "Don't try to again. You could get hurt."

I scoffed, "Hurt?"

"Yes, hurt. I'm over three hundred years old. There's a lot of suffering inside my head."

"I can handle it," I spat.

She watches me. Her eyes are staring in to mine. I know what she's doing, trying to get deeper inside my head. I can't pull away, though. She has me in a trance. It's almost soothing. Her body remains calm, but her eyes betray her. I don't know what she's seeing, but I don't want her to move away.

"Someone's coming," she said softly, turning her back to me.

She was right of course, someone was. They were close too, and I didn't notice because of her. After a few seconds of listening, I realized who it was. I'm guessing she did too.

"No! He isn't suppose to take this path!" she screamed, her eyes moving wildly over the trees.

"It seems your _talents_, aren't working out so well lately," I said with a grin.

She turned to face me once more, "Don't you understand the danger? You did. Before you let your _feelings_ take over! This is worse than a human and a vampire falling in love. A werewolf and a vampire? It's unheard of! Grasp the seriousness of this problem, now. Before it's too late."

Her anger excited me. She was so passionate. I almost got lost in a trance again, but Jacob stepping out from the trees broke me from it. I heard Jacob's thoughts at once. They were more in focus now that he was in his human form. He wasn't expecting to see me. He barely noticed Margarete.

"Edward," he growled.

Margarete's body stiffened and I was amused again. She grabbed my arm, squeezing it. It almost hurt.

"Hello, Jacob," I replied calmly. "Finally heading back home?"

He nodded, "Yes, I am. I think I tortured my father for long enough. It wasn't fair to him."

I noticed he finally realized I wasn't alone. Margarete was standing so still, he didn't even notice her.

"There's more of you now?" he asked with disgust.

I simply nodded, one eye on him and the other on her, "Just one more. She's only visiting."

Jacob's body quaked. He wanted to phase, but was holding back.

Margarete was staring at me now. Both eyes locked completely on me, "Get him out of here," she hissed.

No, she didn't hiss. She was inside my head or I was inside of hers. She was afraid. Afraid that if Jacob heard her voice it would set the imprinting in to motion.

"You should continue on home, Jacob. Your father will be pleased to see you, along with the rest of your pack," I told him calmly.

He took a step, "Where's Bella?"

I sighed. Of course he would ask that. "Back at my family's home. She's human, relax. And to answer the question that's running wild through your mind, she did go through with the wedding. We're married."

His face fell. I almost felt bad for him. He started heading in the direction he needed to get home, "Tell her hi for me. And that her personal heater, is back."

"Of course."

After he left, it took Margarete a few minutes to loosen her grip on my arm. She pulled away, "Do you have to torment him? Can't you feel his pain?"

I grinned, "Are you feeling for him?"

She looked disgusted at my words, "No. I'm not feeling _for_ him. I can feel him. It's unsatisfying. I don't like feeling pain, not even from my enemy."

I had a small feeling that this woman was going to be the death of me. She was confusing. She wanted to stop Jacob from imprinting, but she didn't want him to be hurt? If I could only get in to her head. Deeper in. I sighed, "Fine. Could I go home to my wife now?"


	6. Temptation

Chapter Six

__

Temptation

Margarete's POV

After heading back to the house, I retired to the spare room Esme gratefully set up for me. It was spacious and far off from the rest of the bedrooms. I was thankful for that. A little distance helped with trying to soothe my own thoughts. I could still hear all of them, just not as loudly. Unfortunately, I could still _feel_ then sexual tension between Edward and Bella. It seems he had promised they could find a way to express themselves physically after their wedding, but he hasn't been able to trust himself. I smiled at that. I'm not sure why. I guess, a part of me was attracted to Edward. He was handsome. Ordinary, though. To me, at least.

I have bigger things to worry about.

I need to focus. In order to focus, I really need to hunt. I walked to the largest window in the room and opened it. I glanced out of it, seeing how far of a drop it was. Moments later, I was running away from the house, in the direction of the woods.

I didn't like running. I preferred to drift. That's what I call it. Mainly because I don't really know what it is I do. I close my eyes, focus and I'm where I need to be. Aro was very envious of that. I only run when I need to hunt. It's more natural.

In less than five minutes, I was already on the trail of a family of deer. They were in my sight quickly and I lowered myself, getting ready to pounce. Focusing on my surroundings, I realized I wasn't alone. My eyes settled upon my intruder. I hissed, warning them. He growled back in return.

Emmett.

I hissed again, "Back off," I said low enough for him to hear and not scare off the deer.

__

"I was here first."

I rolled my eyes, "Mature."

I acted before he did. Yes, I used my gift to beat him to the meal. I had two drained before he could even react. He joined me eventually, grabbing two at once. I finished and sat back in the open field, watching him. The only time I couldn't hear another's thoughts was when they fed. They were at peace.

When he was finished, he stood back, staring at me. I kept my eyes on him, "What? I shared."

"You cheated," he replied.

I swear he was pouting. "I did not. There is no such thing as cheating when it comes to hunting. Survival of the fittest."

He scoffed, shaking his head, "I still say you cheated."

"If you could do the same, you would have done it."

He smirked, "You have a point."

"I normally do," I stood up, brushing off any dirt. I looked down at my boots, "Ugh, I should have changed. These are ruined."

He circled around me. It wasn't threatening though. He was trying to figure me out. Smelling me. I stayed still, letting him do what he needed to be comfortable. After a few minutes, he stopped in front of me, "Rosalie is threatened by you."

I nodded slowly, frowning, "I know. She's very insecure. I'm no threat to her. At least, not intentionally."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Not intentionally?"

"You're thinking about what it would be like to kiss me. To touch me. My scent is driving you insane. You could smell it before anyone even saw me. You're using all your strength to keep yourself off of me," I said calmly.

He looked away, running his fingers through his hair, "That isn't fair. Now, you're cheating."

"I'm cheating and you're thinking about it."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" I asked with a smirk, stepping closer to him.

He stayed where he was, tempting himself, "Stop reading my thoughts. I hate when Edward does it, I don't need someone else doing it."

"If your thoughts weren't screaming right now, it would be easier to tune you out. Maybe you should relax."

I enjoyed this. Pushing people. I tried to see how far this would go, but I couldn't get a clear vision. Looks like I would be in for a surprise for once.

I took another step to him, "Yes, focus on dear, sweet Rosalie."

He growled, but didn't move, "Rosalie saved me. She made me who I am."

"And you have conflicting emotions about that, don't you?"

Another growl and before I had a chance to react, I was on my back in the middle of the field. Emmett was leaning over me. His eyes were dark, which was surprising, he had just fed. I stared up at him, wide eyed. I didn't think it would go this far. I knew he wasn't going to harm me.

"Is this what you saw in your head?" he asked, leaning his face close to mine.

"No. I couldn't see it. Any of this," I said softly.

"I think you're lying."

I could feel his breath against my lips. Animal instinct was screaming. I knew he could sense it, too. He had the upper hand this time and I racked my brain for a way to switch the rolls back. Before I even had a chance to contemplate my move, his lips were against mine.


	7. Problems

Chapter Seven

__

Problems

Emmett's POV

It was safe to say that I wasn't thinking of Rosalie in this moment.

Margarete got under my skin. She was right. I could smell her before anyone else could, before she even appeared. It was so strong. Familiar. Comforting. I followed her on her hunt to watch her more. I had no intentions of letting things go this far.

Now, I had her beneath me. Her stone body felt oddly soft. Her eyes stared back at mine. I could tell she was trying to switch the roles back. I wouldn't let her get the chance. I needed to be in control. I knew this was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. She needed to know I was stronger than her.

The second my lips were on hers, I wanted to shred her clothes off of her perfect body. My hands grasped hers, pinning them above her head. She tried to move away from me, but I wouldn't let her. She bit my bottom lip and then slowly parted her own, allowing my tongue to enter. I slid my tongue over and around hers. Her fingers, now laced with mine, squeezed my hands.

Everything I had, was on her. My thoughts, my focus. Most importantly my strength. I released a hand and moved it slowly down the side of her body. She continued to kiss me, no longer trying to pull away. I gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled. The fabric ripped so easily. She gasped and bit down on my lip hard. Punishment for me ruining her shirt, I'm assuming.

I ran my hand up her bare side, her skin was so smooth. I lifted myself off of her slightly, moving my hand to her toned stomach and farther up. My fingers skillfully moved under her bra. Edward was right, I had noticed her very large breasts and now, I wanted nothing more than to feel them. Taste them. I smirked against her lips as my hand slipped under the bra, completely, now cupping her right breast in my hand. I felt her nipple against my palm and I kissed her harder.

I broke the kiss, much to her dismay. I kissed my way along her jaw and down to her neck. She pulled her hands free and clutched on to my sides. I bit her neck playfully, teasing my tongue over her skin. This act, seemed so human. I was use to having to use all of my strength with Rosalie, fighting with each other to be in control. Margarete was more than thrilled to let me take the lead.

She arched her back against the grass, allowing me to unhook her bra. I did, willingly. Tossing the annoying bra to the side, her breasts were now free. I grinned and hungrily took a nipple in to my mouth. I circled my tongue around it, sucking on it gently. I could hear her soft moans. It drove me insane. The bulge in my jeans was starting to become rather uncomfortable and I was thankful when her delicate hands undid the button and zipper. I didn't even feel her hands move from my sides. I did, however, feel her hand wrapped around my cock, stroking it slowly. I almost lost it then.

How did she have this much power of me?

I couldn't hold back any longer. I clumsily stripped her of the rest of her clothes and parted her legs. She looked up at me, watching me. I positioned myself over her, the tip of my cock pushing against her entrance, "You didn't see this?" I asked in a soft voice.

She shook her head, wrapping her legs around my waist, "No. I'm dying to see how it ends though." Her voice was seductive.

In one thrust I was inside of her. Her moans echoed off of the trees and I put my lips against hers, trying to muffle her cries. I moved in and out of her slowly at first. She dug her nails in to my back and dragged them down, hard. Thankfully, it wouldn't leave a mark.

"Harder," she whispered against my kiss.

I obeyed. Who was I to not listen? I picked up pace and gripped on to her thighs. I stayed deep inside of her, afraid if I got to far, she would run. I slammed myself in to her, knowing she could take the pain, if there was any. I could feel that she was enjoying it. She was wet and tight. I growled deeply and she massaged her tongue with mine. Before I had a chance to stop her, she had me on my back and was riding me. I played with her breasts, pinching her nipples between my fingers. Her body started to tense and I knew she was about to climax. Her face was full of passion and lust. I moved my hands to her hips and held her still as I thrust my hips up against her.

She cried out as she went of the edge. I joined her quickly after. Exploding deep inside of her. My cock pulsed and throbbed as we finished. She collapsed on top of me, biting and kissing my neck. I inhaled deeply. Inhaling her scent. She slowly slid off of me. I sat up and she was standing, searching for her forgotten clothes.

"This is going to be a problem," she mumbled as she replaced her bra.

I pulled on my jeans, watching her, "Why?"

"I told your family I meant no harm," she hissed. "This is harm."

I picked up my shirt and pulled it on, while she finished getting dressed, "This was fun," I countered.

She stared at me, "You didn't even think of her."

I smirked, "Well, it was kind of hard to focus on anything but your moans. You felt so good," I stepped closed, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You need to keep it to yourself," she said, placing a soft kiss on my lips.


	8. Accusations

Chapter Eight

__

Accusations

Margarete and Emmett went their separate ways. Mainly, because Margarete needed to find a shirt. She couldn't go back there with a ripped up shirt. She told Emmett to focus on Rosalie, not to think about what they had just done. Taking a look in to his mind, she could see that he was having a bit of trouble with that.

She sighed, walking alone in the woods now. She tied up her shirt, trying to make it look like it was the style of the shirt, to be ripped and tattered. "Stupid, bloodsucker owes me a new shirt," she muttered, walking slowly.

She walked in to town, passing by the small shops. She looked for one that would be doable for her style. She found a small boutique and pushed open the door. She stepped in, trying not to attract attention to herself. She ignored the stares from the other customers and browsed the racks of clothes. She decided she would buy a whole new outfit, she needed to get Emmett's scent off of her and it lingered all over her clothes. She hoped Emmett was smart enough to quickly changed, maybe even shower when he got home.

Margarete picked out a long sleeve shirt and a long black feminine trench coat. Looking at the jeans, she settled on a similar pair. She frowned, looking down at her mud covered boots, "Can't get a pair like these here."

After paying for her clothes, she found a nearby motel. She rented a room for an hour and showered. When she headed back to the Cullens, her scent was her own. She walked in to the house, the heels of her boots lightly tapping against the hardwood floors. Before she could make it to the stairs, she was stopped by Alice.

"You shouldn't have gone in to town alone," Alice stated.

Margarete smiled, "I was safe, no need to worry."

"People will still ask questions about you."

"I'm a cousin, from out of town," she simply stated.

Alice opened her mouth to say something, but stopped, "Well, I guess that works."

Nodding, Margarete walked around Alice to the stairs, "It's believable."

"Why did Emmett disappear earlier? I saw him with you, hunting. Then he disappeared."

She stopped, turning to face the younger vampire, "We were talking. I don't like people eaves dropping on my conversations. Or maybe there was a werewolf nearby," she teased.

Alice frowned, "That's not funny."

"I'm sorry. He was safe. No worries."

She continued up the stairs, pulling off her coat as she got to her room. She opened the door, hanging the coat over a chair, "Am I not allowed a moment alone?" she asked the room. She wasn't alone.

Jasper was standing near the window, gazing out of it. "I felt the tension coming off of Emmett when he came home. Alone. Smelling like you."

Margarete exhaled, staying by the door, "We were together. I wasn't aware that was a problem. As for tension, I don't know what you're trying to say."

He looked at her, his eyes hard, "I will keep it to myself. Edward won't even bother reading my thoughts. He's too caught up trying to read yours. I'm warning you now, keep away from Emmett."

She nodded, "Of course. I wouldn't want to cause any problems."

"I think you've already caused problems."

"You're young. You wouldn't understand," she replied softly. "Now, if you don't mind," she gestured to the door.

He nodded, "I'll be keeping an eye on you."


	9. Complications

Chapter Nine

__

Complications

Edward's POV

I couldn't stay and watch Bella sleep. That's the first in a very long time I didn't stay to listen to what she mumbled in her sleep. I needed to get in to Margarete's mind. I walked the hallways, trying not to disturb anyone. I stopped in front of her door, but didn't hear anyone inside. I listened to the rest of the house. Everyone was home, except for Emmett.

Damn it, Emmett.

I fled the house, trying to focus on Emmett. He was with her. Oh, god now he's kissing her. I faintly heard their conversations echoing off the trees.

"Emmett, you need to stop," she said softly.

"I can't. Don't you understand that? You're driving me insane," he pleaded.

"Someone's coming."

Then I saw some them. Standing in the middle of the woods. Emmett was staring straight at me and Margarete was listening to the surroundings. I think she sensed something. I growled at Emmett, disgusted at his behavior. How could he do this to Rosalie? I admit though, I had no idea how far his actions have gone.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett asked, guilt in his voice.

"I needed to speak with Margarete. Does Rosalie know where you are?"

He glanced at Margarete who was now standing very still with fear in her eyes, "Oh, god."

I heard him, too. Jacob. He was wandering alone in the woods, taking a break from all the questions the pack and his father had been throwing at him since he returned home. Jacob was thinking about Bella. Wondering if she was happy now, with Edward. Margarete shot Edward a pleading look, while Emmett scowled, smelling the werewolf.

Jacob stopped walking when he saw the three standing there. Emmett stood in front of Margarete, a loud growl erupting from his chest. Edward's eyes went wide. Was Emmett falling for the this creature?

Edward stepped closer to Jacob. As confused as he was at this situation, he couldn't allow Jacob to imprint on Margarete, "Jacob. Turn around. You can't be here."

"You need to stop telling me what to do, _leech,_" he muttered. He was trying to see who Emmett was protecting. He thought it was Bella for a moment and I heard his pulse quicken. I sighed. Margarete was right, he had imprinted on Bella.

"It's not Bella," I said softly.

"Who is it then?" he asked.

Emmett stepped forward, "It's no one who concerns you. Now, leave."

I put my hand on Emmett's chest, holding him back, "Jacob, as you can see, Emmett is feeling a bit territorial. It would be best if you went on home."

Someone was coming towards us. It was Bella. I groaned, "I should have stayed home."

Emmett grinned, "Things are going to get interesting now."

Bella stepped in to the small clearing, still wearing her pajamas. She hadn't noticed Jacob yet, he noticed her though.

"Edward, what are you three doing out here?" she asked softly, walking towards me.

"I was looking for Emmett." I put an arm around her, glancing at Jacob.

Jacob cleared his throat, "Bella."

She was in the middle of leaning up to kiss my cheek when he spoke. She stopped and slowly turned to face him, "Jake?"

He smiled wide and I heard Margarete gag. I looked at Emmett, "Bring her home."

He simply nodded and grabbed Margarete by her arm. Bella stared at Jake, her emotions running wild. Jake watched as Emmett walked away with Margarete. Bella's attention moved to Emmett and Margarete.

"Emmett, be careful when you go home. Rosalie is on the warpath."

Emmett nodded, "Thanks, Bella."

Bella's eyes were glued to the back of Margarete, "Oh, and Margarete?"

And then Margarete made the biggest mistake.

She looked behind her. Straight in to Jacob's eyes.


	10. Fate

Chapter Ten

__

Fate

Margarete's POV

My desire to rip apart Bella's throat was suddenly greater than before.

My eyes were locked on Jacob's. He lowered himself to the ground, his whole body shaking. I vaguely heard Emmett and Edward growling. Bella backed up against a tree. I hissed. Chaos.

It was because the natural order of things was being thrown of. It was the pure fear all 5 of us felt. I didn't know what to do. Emmett stood his ground in front of me and I couldn't even move.

Seconds later, Jacob had phased and was trying to find a way to me. He felt it. What I was trying to prevent had happened. All thanks to Bella. She did it on purpose. Why didn't I see it?! She didn't want to lose Edward and she was going to do anything in her power not to.

Finally, able to act, I spun around to face Bella. I closed the space between us, my hand around her throat, "What is your damage, child!"

She gripped my wrist, "I'm sorry!" she cried, tears pouring from her eyes.

Edward growled, lunging for me. I threw my arm up and stopped him with one hand. He landed on the ground with a thud. Emmett was still eyeing Jacob. Jacob's thoughts were insane and he wouldn't stop howling, "Shut him up! Please!" I screamed.

Emmett was more than willing to do as I asked. He pulled back and jumped. Jacob was too focused on me to realize what was happening.

"No! Don't hurt him," Bella yelled between gasps.

I smirked, lifting her higher off the ground, "You can't have it both ways! One or the other. Your husband or the wolf."

Edward stayed down, eyeing Bella. He wanted to know her choice more than anyone else. "She's right, love," he said softly, lifting himself up. He put his hand on my wrist and I loosened my grip, but wouldn't let go.

Emmett held Jacob back, "Phase back," he growled.

Jacob shook his large head wildly.

I groaned, "This is unbearable." I let go of Bella and she fell to the ground less than gracefully. Edward helped her up.

"This is it, Bella. What do you decide?" he asked, shockingly calm.

Bella looked at Edward, then at Jacob, "I don't know. I can't decide that."

I put my hands on my head, growling loudly. I couldn't take this. This was horrible. The feelings I could running through me. And they were my own! For a dog! Emmett instantly let go Jacob and was by my side, hands on my shoulders. I needed to try to break this horrid bond.

I pulled Emmett to me and kissed him roughly. I didn't care that Bella could run and tell Rosalie. I didn't care that Edward's jaw dropped and stood there motionless. I did, however, find myself caring about the pain that Jacob was feeling.

I sighed, breaking the kiss. I turned to face the werewolf, stepping closer, "Phase back."

He didn't howl or stare at me angrily. _Clothes._ He said in his head. I nodded, turning to Emmett, "Can I have your jacket please?"

Emmett nodded, taking it off and handing it to me. I stepped forward and put down it in front of Jacob. He leaned his head and picked up carefully with his teeth. He trotted away and phased back behind the trees. He stepped back out, the jacket tied around his waist.

"How did this happen?" he asked, staring at me.

My lip quivered in disgust, "You can thank Bella."

"This is impossible," he spit out. Eyeing me.

I looked away from him, "Emmett, Rosalie is looking for you. You better go."

"No. I'm staying here. I'm not leaving you with a dog," Emmett said quietly.

"She'll be fine, Emmett. Go back. I'll stay," Edward replied, his eyes still on Bella.

Bella's eyes danced between Jacob and myself. The war inside her head was driving me mad. I couldn't deal with her conflicting emotions when I was dealing with my own.

"Emmett, take Bella with you," I ordered.

"No! I'm not going anywhere!" She yelled, stepping towards me.

"Yes, you are," I hissed. "I can't deal with what's going on inside your little mind right now. Leave, before I make you leave."

She looked at Edward, waiting for him to defend her. He didn't. She huffed, turning on her heel and walking back towards the house. Emmett followed closely behind. Leaving Jacob, Edward and myself, alone.


	11. Imprint

Chapter Eleven

__

Imprint

Jacob's POV

This was impossible. Imprinting on a vampire. And of course, I just have to be the first to do it. Luck, good luck, was never on my side. First, I fall for a human who's in love with a vampire. I thought Bella was the one. I could feel it. She was what my dreams were made of. Always in my thoughts. It drove the rest of the pack crazy. Everyone was so sure I had imprinted on Bella. And I had. I know I did, but she ignored it. Her love for the leech was stronger, though.

Now, because of Bella's ill choices, my fate was tied to a filthy bloodsucker.

I eyed her. She was beautiful, despite her scent. It reminded me of Bella's, in a way. It was soothing, made me want to rush to her side and hold her in my arms. At the same time, though, it made me want to kill her. I could smell the other leech on her, too. His stench was all over her. Inside her.

She was watching me closely. More closely than I was watching her, I think. She crossed her arms over her chest. She was fighting with herself. She was fighting the same war that I was fighting with myself.

Edward stepped between us. His annoying smile, for once, wasn't on his lips. He cleared his throat, "Well, uh. Jacob, this is Margarete Ermolt. As you already know, she is a vampire."

Her body tensed and she broke eye contact with me. She looked at Edward, "Are you enjoying this?"

He shook his head, "No. I'm not." He looked at me, then back at her, "Considering he's still thinking of my wife."

She nodded, her eyes back on me, "Yes. That's a good sign, though. It means it's possible to fix this. I'm second choice," she said with a bit of disgust. "That's a first, but I'll settle for second best in this situation."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, slightly confused.

She sighed, not wanting to speak to me directly, "You aren't suppose to imprint on me. You're meant to imprint on Bella. You already have. She just needs to realize that it's for the best."

"And if she doesn't realize?"

She looked back at Edward, "She will. Right, Edward?"

He slowly nodded, "Yes."

"You can leave us now, Edward," she spoke softly.

"Are you sure? I think it's best if you two stayed apart," he replied.

"I don't think we can stay apart," I said quietly.

She nodded, agreeing, "As much as I would love to go back to your family's home and rip Bella apart, the do--," she frowned, she glanced at me, "Sorry. I mean, Jacob, has a point. You need to go home and talk to her. I know your love is strong, but some things have to be sacrificed."

Edward didn't say anything after that. He walked away and then started running. I was almost positive he was going to hunt before going to talk to Bella.

I looked at my fate. Her scarlet eyes looking in to mine, "You can read minds, too?" I asked. Part of me was screaming at me to kill her, the other part, wanted to know everything about her.

She nodded, as she started to walk through the trees to a larger clearing, "Yes, among many other things."

I followed behind her. The sun was rising and the way the light played against her hair, was breath taking. I stopped breathing when her skin started to sparkle. She looked even more beautiful. I pulled myself from my thoughts, "What else?"

"You're still the enemy, Jacob. I won't share all my secrets. As much as I feel like I need to. I won't betray my kind."

I nodded, "I understand that."

"You need to fight the feelings you're having, Jacob," she said, standing a few feet from me.

"It's kind of hard," I mumbled.

She sighed, stepping closer, "You're so young."

I stood up straight, "I'm not that young."

She laughed. It was like music. "You're young to me. I was born in 1661."

"Born in what way?" I asked.

"Human birth. I didn't become a vampire until 1679. So, I'm older than you in two ways. Before I was bit, I was nearing my 18th birthday. Now, I'm nearing my 329th, I believe. It's hard to keep track after a while."

"Well, you're pretty much stuck at almost 18, right? So, the age difference isn't that bad," I countered.

"Why are you trying to make it ok? Even if we were exactly the same age, it would never work. Vampire," she said, gesturing to herself and then to me, "Werewolf. Enemies."

I groaned, about to pull out my hair, "I know! It's just, these feelings are a little hard to fight. My body is screaming to be close to you."

She closed the distance between us, putting a hand on my chest lightly, "And now your senses are screaming at you to kill me."

I nodded slowly. She was right. This wasn't natural. The pack was going to kill me when they found out this happened. Well, probably kill her, not me. I needed to kiss her. To see if this was real.

She titled her head to the side, giving me a confused look. Damn it. I forgot she could read minds.

"You think a kiss will show you everything you need to see?"

I swallowed hard, "I think it's worth a shot."

"Fine," she muttered. She brought a hand up to my cheek. Her touch was cold, even against my skin. She leaned in, eyes closed. I closed the distance between us, my hands resting on her hips. Our lips touched softly at first. Then, it grew harder. Passionate. My arms were wrapped around her waist and hers were around my neck. It was amazing. Her tongue felt so smooth and her lips so soft. I pulled her as close as possible to me, enjoying this sensation.

A few minutes later, we were pulled apart and I was being thrown to the ground. I pushed myself off the ground, now on all fours. I prepared myself to phase, trying to figure out what or who broke our embrace.

It was Emmett.

He stood with his back to me, facing Margarete. She had a hand covering her mouth, her head lowered. I could tell he was arguing with her, but I couldn't hear anything. He slowly turned to face me, lowering in to his attack position.

And I phased. If he wanted to fight for Margarete, I would gladly accept.


	12. Fight

Chapter Twelve

__

Fight

Margarete's POV

I growled as Emmett knocked Jacob to the ground. He got in my face, asking how I could kiss a dog. How I could do that to him. I hissed back at him, throwing in the name Rosalie. His wife. That angered him and he turned to Jacob. Jacob had phased and Emmett was ready to attack. I sighed, this was all so childish.

I stepped backwards, sitting down in the field. I picked at the grass, watching their stupid games. They were circling each other, Jacob howling and Emmett growling. Someone was bound to hear them and come running.

"If you two are fighting for my honor or my hand, whatever, then your wasting time!" I yelled to them.

Of course, they ignored me.

Jacob was the first to make a move. He jumped at Emmett, but Emmett was faster. He gracefully caught Jacob by the scruff of his neck and flung him a good 30 feet. I winced, that had to have hurt Jacob. He was back on his feet…his paws, quickly. Emmett lunged at him knocking him back down to the ground.

I stood up, walking fast towards Emmett. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "This is foolish. You're going to hurt him."

"And would that be so bad? It would break the imprint, wouldn't it?" he asked, grabbing my arms.

"Then what? You and me live happily ever after? Forever?" I broke free from his grasp, pushing him backwards.

He sighed, "Why are you so against that? Margarete, please."

I watched Jacob run in circles around us. I was slightly amused by it. I listened to his thoughts, he was holding himself back. All he wanted to do was separate Emmett and me. I focused back on Emmett, "It's not that I'm against it. You're meant for Rosalie and I'm not one to settle."

He growled, "Forget about Rosalie!"

"Go back home. I don't need your help or your families help anymore. It's causing even more problems."

He stepped closer to me, his face inches from mine. "I hope his pack rips you to shreds," he hissed.

Then he kissed me. He kissed me to torture Jacob. I tried to hold myself. The kiss was so intense. He pulled away and then he was gone.

I sighed and Jacob trotted over to me. He head butted my hand and I ran my hand over his fur, "This can't continue, Jacob," I whispered.

__

What are we going to do?

"I don't know," I sighed, sitting down in the field.

He laid down next to me, looking at me with sad eyes, _You're beautiful._

I chuckled softly, "Thank you, but saying things like that aren't going to help."

He let out a soft howl and I could tell it was laughter, _Sorry. Just speaking the truth._

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I leaned against his massive body, staring up at the sky.

__

My pack knows.

I closed my eyes, "Are they coming?"

He got up slowly and I stood, watching him.

__

Yes. Only one. Sam.

"The leader."

__

This probably isn't going to be good. He's refusing to phase.

"That's fine. I can still communicate with him." Sam's thoughts slowly started to enter mine and cringed at the words he was thinking. He wasn't happy, at all. He was cursing me.

Jacob stood on all fours in front of me, protecting me, _He understands the imprinting. He knows there's nothing we can do about it._

I nodded, bracing myself for whatever was about to happen.


	13. Pack

Chapter Thirteen

__

Pack

Sam slowed down as he entered the clearing. Jacob stood in front of Margarete.

__

You're protecting her?

Jacob stayed still, _I have to, Sam._

Margarete closed her eyes, taking a step back, "Boys, please phase back. There's too many thoughts in both of your heads."

__

No.

Sam, come on. It'll be easier.

Fine. I hope you know what you're doing Jacob,

Jacob and Sam both went behind the trees to phase. Sam had brought an extra pair of pants for Jacob. A few minutes later, they both came walking out.

Jacob walked back over to Margarete, "Sam, this is Margarete Ermolt and she has no intentions of breaking the treaty."

Sam kept his eyes on her, "You're going to believe a bloodsucker? You're willing to risk the lives of the pack and the people of La Push?"

Jacob sighed, "I don't really have a choice at the moment, do I? I've imprinted."

"I came here to stop it, but Bella got in that way," Margarete said calmly.

"Don't you think not coming here would have worked out better?" Sam asked.

Sighing, she shook her head, "I thought that, but I was suppose to have a few weeks. It was a close call when Jacob first came back, but Edward kept him far enough away for it not to happen. Then the second time, Bella ruined it."

Jacob looked at Margarete, "That was you with Edward?"

She nodded, "See how well it worked? You didn't even know."

Sam sighed, "How is this going to be fixed?"

"Bella will realize she is meant to be with Jacob. Not Edward," she said simply.

Sam laughed, "If she hasn't realized already, what makes you think she will now?"

Jacob cleared his throat, "Edward, is willing to move things along."

"Even love, is worth sacrificing," Margarete replied softly.

Sam didn't take his eyes off of Margarete, "Is he going to leave her again? Then Jacob jumps in to rescue her? That didn't work out so well last time now, did it?"

"The last time this happened, she didn't realize she was in love with Jacob. She didn't realize until the end."

"I don't know what's more hilarious. A werewolf imprinting on a vampire or you thinking Bella will leave that leech on her own free will," Sam said with a small laugh.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "If you have any ideas on how to change this, then we're all ears."

Sam stepped closer, "Let's kill this leech. That'll break the imprint."

Jacob side stepped and stood directly in front of Margarete, protecting her, "She won't be harm, Sam. I don't care if you're the leader. She isn't to be touch."

Margarete smirked, "Looks like I have lots of protectors."

"Lots? Who else is protecting you?" Sam asked.

"Emmett," Jacob spat. "The big one. He has a thing for her."

Sam leaned closer, sniffing, "Is that why she smells so foul?"

Margarete crossed her arms over her chest, "You don't smell so hot yourself, dog."

Growling, Sam moved even closer, "I could get to you before Jacob even had a chance to phase."

She grinned, "And you think I wouldn't be able to react? Do you think I'm just a little helpless vampire? Please. I'm smarter, quicker and stronger than you and your whole pack combined."

Jacob couldn't help but smile, "She's right, you know. She isn't like the rest of them."

"I think it's time for you to run home to your father, Jacob," Sam hissed.

"He's right. You should. I need to get back, anyway. It's almost day light and I'm seeing lots of sun," Margarete agreed, staring up at the night sky that was slowly fading.

Jacob turned to her, "Am I going to see you again?"

She put a hand on his cheek, smiling sweetly, "I don't think that would be best. Stay with your pack in La Push. Bella should be visiting soon. Make sure she's welcomed."

Jacob nodded and Sam had a look of disgust as he walked away. Jacob leaned forward and kissed her forehead lightly, then left.

he growled.Sam thoughts screamed. 


	14. Leaving

Chapter Fourteen

__

Leaving

Margarete's POV

I headed back to the Cullens' home quickly. I needed to apologize to Carlisle and Esme for intruding on their lives. I should have kept my distance and dealt with this myself. I've always worked well on my own. I think I was just so desperate for contact with vampires like me. Vampires who lived in peace among mortals.

I wasn't surprised to see Edward waiting on the porch. He must have heard Emmett's thoughts. He was fuming. I don't know if he was jealous that Emmett had me or just pissed that I got between Emmett and Rosalie. I walked up the front steps, hoping he wasn't going to say anything.

I was very wrong.

He had me up against the house again. He growled deeply, "What were you thinking?"

I sighed, "I wasn't. That was the problem. I'm leaving anyways, it doesn't matter. She'll never know."

"She already knows. He told her. She's on a rampage. It's taking Esme and Alice to restrain her. She's out for blood. Your blood."

"If she wants a fight, she can have one."

He punched the siding of the house, a few inches from my head. I put both hands on his chest and threw him back. He didn't stumble, he just ran his hand through his hair, "Bella is gone. She went to stay at her father's."

"She'll be going to visit Jacob tomorrow," I said softly.

He nodded, "I know. I figured as much."

"Rosalie knows I'm out here. I'm going to go in to town, get a room before things get any worse." I bit my lip, "Please tell Carlisle and Esme that I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused."

"What about Rosalie?" he raised and eyebrow, "And Emmett?"

"Tell Rosalie that it was a lapse in judgment, for both Emmett and myself. As for Emmett, no matter what you tell him, he's still going to find me."

He nodded, "Yeah. He was thinking of ways to leave Rosalie when he came back. I don't know what you did to him, but he's insane about you."

"He'll see he's really meant to be with Rosalie. Even the most faithful person, is tempted by what they can't have."

"Do you need a lift? It'll be more realistic if you're seen in a car and not walking from here to town."

I nodded, laughing softly, "You're right. I don't think showing up in the blink of an eye would be very good."

We walked to his car and he opened the door for me. Sliding in, I noticed he was smelling me. I sighed quietly, his thoughts almost mirrored Emmett's perfectly. Only difference was Edward actually had control of his actions.

The drive in to town was silent and fast. Edward sure did like to speed. I didn't mind though. I listened in to the people of Forks, most of them were waking up now. I concentrated on Bella. She was sleeping, tossing and turning. Mumbling things about Edward and Jacob. Downside to that, I left myself open for Edward.

He tensed as we turned on to the main street, "Since I met her, I've been dying to hear her."

"And now that you can?" I asked softly, my eyes closed.

"I wish I couldn't. She thinks about him a lot."

I nodded, "She does." I stop concentrating on her, for Edward's sake.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

He pulled in to a hotel parking lot, one that was better than the one I stopped at to shower. I stared out the window, then looked over at him, "Thank you, for the ride."

He nodded, "I'll be sure to tell my family what you said."

"Did you want to come up for a bit? I would say for a drink, but I think that would be breaking your treaty," I joked.

He pulled in to a parking spot and cut the engine, "I think I will. I'm not ready to head back yet. Rosalie isn't pretty when she's like this."

I smiled, opening the door, "Come one, we can play some cards. It should be interesting since we both can read minds."

"Only I can't always get in to yours," he replied, stepping out of the car.

"I'll play fair, I promise."


	15. Secrets

Chapter Fifteen

__

Secrets

Edward's POV

I sat at the small table in Margarete's hotel room. She sat across from me, eyeing her cards with concentration. I smiled, she was taking this game way to seriously. She glanced up at me and then back down at her cards.

"You're not being fair. You're only letting me know the colors. Knowing the colors isn't going to help me any," she said with a pout.

"And you made up some crazy cards. Since when do face cards visit other face cards?" I asked with a grin.

"I'm sorry. The Queen of Hearts got lonely and she always had a thing for the Jack of Clubs."

I shook my head, "You're one strange girl."

"I'm not strange. I have a very active imagination." She bit her lip, "Do you have a three?"

Yeah, we were playing Go Fish! It was the only game we both could agree on. It was nice though. No real competition.

I frowned, throwing down a three, "How did you know?"

"You were repeating things in your head three times. I guessed," she replied as she picked up the card and took her three out of her hand, putting it to the side. "I get to go again."

"This isn't a fair game, you know. Even with you allowing me in, I can't get passed all the crap you have in there. I have to dig through disco balls and too tight to breathe in corsets."

"It's not my fault I can read mines better than you."

"You have over 200 years more experience with it than I do."

"Not my fault I was born before you."

"I should blame your parents, then?"

"Wouldn't be able. They're been dead just as long as I've been a vampire."

Ok, the conversation was starting to take a darker turn. Though, I don't think she noticed. She rearranged her cards, trying to pick which one was next.

"Did you kill them?" I asked quietly, not really expecting an answer.

"You don't have to ask. You could just dig through the crap and find out for yourself."

"That's true. However, that's a little personal. I would rather you tell me on your own free will."

She looked at him and nodded slowly, "I did."

"Did you change them?" I asked, interested in her story.

She put her cards face down on the whole table and folded her hands in to her lap, "No, I didn't. I didn't drink from the either. I wanted so badly to. I wasn't able to. Not because they were my parents, but because I could feel their pain. Their pain was mine and when I lowered my lips to my mother's neck, I thought I was the one about to die, even though I already was dead. I murdered them instead. Slowly."

I swallowed hard, leaning closer, "Why?"

"They were going to do the same to me," she said softly. "The day I was changed, was the day my parents and my town were going to kill me. They were all threatened of my gifts. At first, they thought it was just a parlor trick. Smoke and mirrors. But when they finally thought about it, they couldn't think of how it worked. I knew what people were thinking. Exactly what they were thinking."

Her eyes focused on her cards and I was waiting for her to continue her story.

"When I was six, I told my parents that a plague would rip through our town in exactly three years. They forgot over time. They thought I just had a nightmare. Sure enough, three years later, half the livestock died. No one knew why. My parents remembered what I told them. They knew I was special then," she cleared her throat. "At first, they were thrilled. They had a fortune teller and they used me to take them from poverty to a very highly respected family." She toyed with a pencil on the table, "They put me on display like some circus freak. I thought it was fun at first. I got to play with all the kids who came with their parents to see me. As I got older, my gifts got more powerful and the money made my parents greedier.

When I predicted the death of a boy who had tried to have his way with me, my parents ignored me once again. The boy died a few days later. The town suspected I was to blame. They thought I had something to do with it. I didn't. I wish I did. That's when the town started to withdraw from me. Even my parents. I started to see my life slowly ending. I knew the date and when the day came, I hoped it was wrong. I wished I had just made it all up."

She stopped speaking for a few minutes. Painful memories, I assumed. "You don't have to finish."

She smiled, "It's ok. I was talking to a boy. He was about to give me all his savings. Next thing I know, I'm being dragged out of my parent's shop in to the middle of the town square. They tied me to a stake. They thought I was a witch. My parents walked forward, torches in hand. I closed my eyes as they lowered them. Praying that if I did have any real magical powers, I would be protected. When the pain never came, I opened my eyes. The whole town was dead. A massacre. I was untied. I went to find my parents and I did. Then he found me."

She picked up her cards, "Three days later, I woke up. Thomas, my creator, explained to me what had happened. What I was. He had kept my parents prisoner. A gift for his new daughter. I was prepared to drain them and when I couldn't, I wasn't about to let them go. I tortured them. I even let Thomas feed from them. I killed my mother first. Then my father a day later." She shifter in her chair, "Got any queens?" she asked casually.

I stared at her confused. I didn't understand how she could be so calm after telling that story. I glanced at my hand and shook my head, "Go fish."

She reached forward and picked up the top card from the deck in the middle of the table, "I'm only calm because I've had so long to deal with what happened."

"Don't you regret it, though?"

She shook her head, "No. Why would I? They were ready to kill me. They created me and they were ready to burn me at the stake. The deserved a slow death."

I sighed, "No one deserves death."

She glared at me, "Some do. Some people are so horrible that they deserve the worst. What I did, was the worst thing they could have ever imagined. They created the monster that I am now. I was born with these gifts and they abused them. They used me and then were going to kill me."

I simply nodded. I guess I somewhat understood.

She put the cards down, "We need a new game."

"Any suggestions?"

She looked out the window, "I wish the sun would go away. I would suggest shopping or a museum, but it's not possible."

"I hope Bella doesn't wonder where I am."

"She knows you can't go in the sun."

"Yes, but she could go to the house."

"She won't."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing."

"Margarete," I growled.

She looked at me. Her scarlet eyes were now green. How did she manage that? She blinked and they were back to scarlet, "Edward."

"Your eyes," I said softly.

"Yes, I have two of them…"

"They were just green. Why?"

She shrugged, "Green with envy?"

I chuckled, "I'm serious."

"As am I. A gift I was given when I was changed. Only fair, I guess. I sense emotions and mine show through my eyes."

"That was the first time I've seen them any other color. They've been scarlet since you got here."

"Scarlet. Red. Passion. I'm passionate about changing what lies ahead."

"And why are you envious?" I asked, putting the cards back in to a neat stack.

"Your love for her. It reminds me of Thomas," she answered in a whisper.

Once again, she had me intrigued, "You and Thomas were together?"

Nodding, she looked back out the window. The sunlight the came through the window cause the side of her face to sparkle. "We were. For a few decades. As you know, immortality gets a little lonely on those long sleepless nights. It was a relationship of convenience. He did love me though and I was rather fond of him."

"What happened?"

She turned back to me, a sad smile on her face, "That story can wait. Let's figure out how to fix this mess that your wife has created."


	16. Planning

Chapter Sixteen

__

Planning

Margarete's POV

I sighed in frustration, "You need to stop objecting to every plan I come up with. I understand this is hard for you, but it's for the best."

He stood up from his chair quickly and the chair fell backwards, "I don't want her with a werewolf!"

"And I don't want to be with one! I can't be with one. It's not possible. We would destroy each other. The treaty would break. Their would be war."

"I'll take the war over losing her. I don't want to lose her. I promised I wouldn't leave her again."

I sighed, "You won't be leaving her. She'll be leaving you."

He picked up the chair, "Do you think I'm going to let her leave so easily? Just let her walk out of my life? We're married!"

"You're not even legally married. You don't exist, Edward. You died a long time ago," I said calmly.

He was defeated, I could tell. He knew I was right, but he still wouldn't make this easier.

"Please, sit down. We have to come to an agreement on something."

He paced around the room, "I can not agree to anything that leaves me without her."

I stood up, "You're a selfish creature," I hissed. "She needs to be with Jacob. She will die with you. There is more at stake than anyone realizes."

He stood still, very still, "She'll die?"

"You aren't able to stop yourself. You aren't able to change her. You drain her. Completely. There is no hope. With you, she will die. Even if you don't attempt to change her, there will be a time when you aren't there to protect her."

"You're lying," he growled. "You're doing all of this to protect yourself."

"Are you willing to take that risk? I haven't lied to you. I've been honest with you from the start," I admitted.

"How do I get her to leave me?" he asked, admitting defeat.

"There are many ways, they just depend on what you're willing to do," I pushed the chair out with my foot.

He sat down, "Anything. Anything for her to stay alive."

I nodded slowly, taking a deep breath, "You could ignore her. Though, I don't think you'll be able to do that."

"You're right, I won't be able to."

"Then, she needs to see you with someone else. In a comprising situation. One that she would never forgive you for."

He stared at me, "That would destroy her. I can't do that.

"That's kind of the point, Edward."

He ran his fingers through his hair, "What do you suggest? I mean, dragging another human in to this wouldn't help matters."

I nodded slowly, "You're right. What about your friends from Alaska?"

"We're not exactly on good terms with them at the moment."

"Anyone else?"

He nodded, "There is one person."

"Who?"

"You."

I laughed loudly, shaking my head, "And have Emmett and Jacob both attack you? Out of the question."

"Then we'll have to find a human. Though, letting another one in on our secret… The Volturi will insist we kill her."

I groaned, "Maybe we should think of another plan."

"This was your plan, Margarete."

"And I'm taking my plan back."

"Can't do that."

"Yes, I can."

"Look, we have no other choices. Bella will find us together. She'll go running to Jacob. You can leave. Emmett can beg Rosalie for forgiveness."

"What about you?"

"I've been alone before. I can do it again," he replied quietly.

"I'm sorry that it's come to this. Really, I am," I reached an arm over the table and put my hand over his.

He didn't move his hand for a moment. He slowly pulled away, "There's something you should know."

I raised an eyebrow, putting my hands in my lap, "What?"

He chuckled nervously, "Well, the farthest I've gone is kissing."

My jaw fell open. I couldn't help it. He's gorgeous as a vampire, he had to have been handsome as a human, "You're a virgin?"

He nodded.

"You're serious?"

Again, he nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you."

He had a playful smirk, "I don't think I could say the same."

I grinned, "Edward, you are a feisty one aren't you?"

--

AN: I honestly do not know if Edward and Bella will be together by the end of the story. I am a big E/B supporter. However, I can't help where the story takes me.


	17. Changing Fate

Chapter Seventeen

__

Changing Fate

Edward's POV

This was insanity. I can't believe I'm actually going through with this. I haven't seen Bella in days and the next time I see her, she's going to be heart broken. The plan was in motion and I currently am laying naked in the bed I bought specifically for my wife. Margarete was in the bathroom, I think she was feeling a little self conscious getting undressed in front of me. Not like it really mattered though. What we were about to do, we would no longer have boundaries.

We made sure Emmett was out before we decided on a time. He was out with Rosalie, hunting. I'm sure they were fighting too. Alice saw what we were about to do. She left the house, not able to be around when the act actually happens. It was just Margarete and me alone in the house.

Margarete slowly stepped out of the bathroom, covering herself with my robe. I sat up a little, "Nervous?"

She nodded, "Yes. A little. I'm not sure why though. I've done this before."

I chuckled, "Maybe you're channeling my nerves."

"You understand why we actually have to do this right? And not just make it look like we're doing it?"

"Because I could take it back. I could just tell her it was a plan. If we actually do it, I can't take it back," I replied softly.

"Exactly," she walked over to the bed and dropped the robe to the floor.

I couldn't help but stare. She was gorgeous. I could see Emmett's physical attraction to her now. I shifted on the bed, feeling a lot of lust already starting to build up. She climbed on to the bed and got on her hands and knees. She crawled over me and she was straddling me. She leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Relax."

She pulled the blanket off of me and I put my hands on her hips. Her skin was so smooth. I leaned up and pulled her in to a kiss. She gasped and ran her tongue softly over my lips. I tightened my grip and flipped her on to her back. I laid over her, kissing her neck, biting the skin teasingly. What to do was all coming so naturally. I felt her hands move down my chest, her nails dragging down. She stopped at the base of my shaft and slowly trailed her finger along the length. I growled. I never had anyone ever touch me like that. Not there at least.

Her hand wrapped around and she slowly started to stroke. Up and down. I moved my hand between her legs, shifting my weight to one side. I traced a finger over clit and around her entrance. She arched her back up, pushing herself against me. She moved her hand faster and mumbled against my neck, "She's coming."

I groaned. I was enjoying this.

She smirked, looking up at me, "It gets better."

I couldn't believe I was feeling so willing to do this now. I didn't care that Bella was about to walk in on us. I didn't care that I was going to be hurting her more than anything.

Margarete kissed me softly and moved my hand away. She guided my cock slowly in to her, her eyes widening. She moaned loudly and I couldn't hold back. In one quick thrust I was all the way inside of her. I felt her nails dig in to my back and a small trickle of blood. She started to move her hips against mine. I tried to keep my pace slow, but she just felt so good. I put my hands on either side of her and pushed myself up. I looked down at her, admiring her body. I grinded my hips against hers hard, moving deeper in to her.

I didn't hear the door open or hear Bella's scream. I vaguely heard Margarete's moans getting louder as she tried to tell me to stop, that the planned had worked. I wasn't able to stop. I did hear Bella slam the font door and the glass shatter.

Margarete pushed me off of her and stared at me. I was throbbing and needed release. She bit her lip and I could hear her conflicting thoughts. She wanted more but was there any point in continuing. She looked down my body, biting her lip harder. A small amount of blood pooled off of her lip. I growled and she pushed my backwards. She quickly straddled me again, positioning herself. I grabbed her hips and pulled her down on top of me. She screamed feeling all of me inside of her. I kissed her hard, tasting her blood. It was amazing. She moved her hips hard and fast. I was getting closer, but I wasn't about to go without her.

Using my own vampire talents, I pushed off of the bed, taking her with me. I slammed her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I could feel her whole body tighten and I slowed. Feeling her muscles throb around me.

"Edward," she moaned out, close to her climax.

I kissed her passionately, "Let go, love," I whispered softly.

And let go she did. Her orgasm was intense. I thought she was going to send me flying backwards. I held on to her, still thrusting in to her. I let myself go and exploding inside of her.

I carried her back over to the bed and laid her down. She pulled me down next to her and I wrapped my arms around. She kissed my shoulder softly, "It worked."

I nodded, "Yeah. I figured."

"You didn't even stop. That helped. You kept going even when she screamed your name."

"I couldn't stop," I said softly, staring up at the ceiling.

She laughed softly, "It was pretty great, wasn't it? You were incredible."

I felt her move away from me and get off the bed., "Where are you going?"

"I need to get dressed. Emmett is on his way back. Without Rosalie. Things didn't go so well with the whole forgiveness thing."

"Do you need a ride?"

She smiled, nodding, "Yeah, please." She walked in to the bathroom and stepped out a few seconds later, already dressed and looking perfect.

I was finishing my belt when she came out. I grabbed my keys and walked over to her. I kissed her softly on the forehead and walked out of the room.

The car ride back to her hotel was silent. Her mind was completely closed off from me. That's when I realized that everything that had just happened, really didn't mean a thing to her.


	18. Breaking

Chapter Eighteen

__

Breaking

Margarete's POV

I sat in the middle of the hotel's uncomfortable bed. Eyes closed, concentrating on lives of the people I have met over the past few weeks, both mortal and immortal. The plan that Edward and I had completed, was still circling through everyone's minds. Especially Edward's. I sighed, slowly opening my eyes.

I realize now, the plan had many flaws that I over looked. One flaw, was how sensitive Edward is. The act we did, meant a lot to him. A virgin losing his purity and giving up his morals to a stranger, all so he could see his wife run away from him and in to the arms of a dog.

Bella didn't give up without a fight, though. She went back to the house, after Edward came back from dropping me off. I listened to the argument. Soon, all the Cullens knew. Emmett attacked Edward, as Alice tried to comfort Bella. Rosalie sat in silence and she was know president of my haters fan club. Jasper had to hold back Emmett, which really wasn't an easy task.

The next day, Bella was at La Push. She was welcomed with open arms but all the werewolves still had their guards up. As for Jacob, his mind and heart were still on me. The imprint was strong, but he was now slowly drifting away from me and back to her.

Now, I was left all alone. Emmett still hasn't realized he belongs with Rosalie and every night he shows up at my door, begging for me to let him in. I refuse, of course. And I know he won't break down the door, he's come close though. I haven't spoken to Edward. I have tried though. He's put off by me. He thinks what we did means nothing at all to me. Which isn't true. I've been with many men. All meant nothing to me. With Edward, though, I can't explain it. His aggression and passion were overwhelming. I've never been touched like that or felt the way I did when I was with him.

I slid off the bed and walked to the window. I pushed the curtain to the side and looked out at the city. From the looks of things, it was just a quiet sleepy town. I could hear the fights between parents and feel the fear of their children hiding under their blankets. I glanced down at the parking lot and was shocked at what I saw. Rosalie was leaning against her very flashy car, looking up at me. I gave her a small nod and she pushed herself off of the car and headed for the entrance of the hotel. I opened the door and she stepped in.

She cleared her throat, brushing her hair out of her face, "I'm assuming you know why I'm here?"

"Actually, I don't. I've been preoccupied with making sure things are going back to how they should be."

"And how are things going?"

I nodded slowly, "So far so good. Listen, Rosalie, I want to apologize."

She raised an eyebrow, "I think what you did is beyond apologies, Margarete."

"It is, I know. I still would like to apologize. I never meant to get between you and Emmett. I wish I could take it back, but I can't."

"Well, thank you. I appreciate the apology. That's not exactly why I'm here though. It's about Edward."

My ears perked up, "Is he ok?" Of course he was. I would know if he wasn't.

"He's fine. Though, I don't think he's going to be fine for long. I think you should go speak with him. You both have a lot in common with your gifts. He needs someone around who understands."

"I honestly don't think he's going to want to speak with me, but I'll try."

I swear I saw her smile, "Thank you. And as for Emmett, next time he comes by here, tell me if he really doesn't want to be with me, then he should tell me. Instead of beating around the bush and not coming home for days."

"I will. I'm sure he'll be coming by after you leave. It's clock work. Tonight, he'll be in for a surprise when I actually let him in."

She walked to the door, "It was nice talking to you, Margarete."

"Like wise," I said softly and then she was gone.

A few minutes later there was a knock at my door and it was Emmett. I sighed and unlocked it, puling it open, "Emmett. Come in."

He grinned like a little boy and walked in, "You're not avoiding me?"

"We need to talk."

"I agree."

"This," I gestured between us, "can't happen. What you're feeling is lust. It isn't love. It's just lust. Nothing more. And you need to talk with Rosalie. Figure out what you're going to do."

The boy sure did have a thing with growling. I sighed, "Emmett, please. She is your life. She is the reason you're alive, is she not? You two belong together. Bronze and beauty."

His shoulders lowered, defeated, "She'll never forgive me."

I nodded, "She will. She needs you. You need her. Over time, she'll forget about your infidelity."

"I won't. I never will. You're in me, Margarete."

I sighed, "I'm sorry my presence as effected you so." I turned my back on him, silently showing him he really did need to leave. I didn't hear him move, only the door screaming at it's hinges when he slammed it behind him.


	19. Release

Chapter Nineteen

__

Release

Edward's POV

Weeks had passed since Bella left me. I thought it would be the worst possible thing to happen. It wasn't. I knew she would be better off. Jacob could give her a life I couldn't. He could be human. Phasing was something he could put off. As for me, being a vampire was something that I was stuck with for eternity. It was something I've come to terms with, but I guess I always knew, deep down, that Bella would never be able to. Even if she wanted it so badly, it would have killed her in the end.

I've been going through the motions with my family. Hunting, planning for college. I just wanted out of Forks. I know that _she's_ still here. I can feel her. Her guard is down. I think she's trying to get me to listen to her. I haven't. Not really. I only want to know when she leaves.

From what I can see now, that'll be soon.

Rosalie spoke to her. Then Emmett. He didn't come home for a few days. When he did, he got on his knees and begged Rosalie to forgive him. She let him suffer for a few more days. Now, they're somewhere in Europe. Getting away from it all and trying to fix their relationship. I'm happy for them. At least they're trying.

She's packing. This is torture. I'm standing on the edge of town, so close to her. The closest I've been to her since that day. The change in the air we all felt when she had arrived was back again. I figured it was because she was leaving. She had all these powers, maybe that was one.

Before I could change my mind, I was at the door to her room. I didn't bother knocking. She had no need to lock it. I stepped in to the room and I saw her, laying on the bed. For a second, I thought she was dead. She is so perfectly still. A fallen statue of Aphrodite. Her eyes are shut, her chest frozen. She doesn't need to pretend to breathe when she's alone.

I step closer and I have a small feeling that she hasn't even sensed me yet. She obviously can't smell me. Of course she proves me wrong.

"I don't need to smell you, Edward. You're not exactly a quiet stalker," she said softly.

I didn't even see her lips move.

I laugh and it's the first time since I can remember. "Should have known. Did you see me coming or am I surprise?"

One eye opens, followed by the other. Her eyes are blue. A very soft blue. I'm guessing she's calm.

"I knew you were close. You coming in here is a surprise though. You're actions change a lot. It's easy to read your memories, they can't change. As for your future moves, they change before you even decide to change them."

I nod slightly, "It's not fair. Even though you've been here for so long… And how close we've been, I still can't get past all your blocks. The pointless stuff you throw around, disguising everything important."

The smile that played at her lips was almost enough to put me on my knees, "Whoever said it's pointless? Maybe the stuff I'm throwing around could lead you to exactly what you wanted?"

"I didn't see it like that. I guess I should have."

She nods, "Yes. You should have."

"So, the images of the moon? They mean what?"

"Jacob," she replies softly. "Cliché, I know. The images of the moon, lead to memories of him. From before I met him, until now."

My eyebrows almost shot off my face, "You still see him."

Shaking her head, she slid off the bed, "No. I still check on him and Bella. Making sure things are going how they should."

"Oh," my voice was barely a whisper. "How is… I haven't spoken…" Idiot. Learn how to speak.

"Fine. She's safe. The Volturi know that her path has changed. They won't bother them."

I look at her. Her eyes have turned slightly green. Envy. I remember her saying that before. I brought up Bella and it made her jealous. I can't hold back my smirk and the second it displays on my face, I feel her hand smack my cheek. The animal in my growls, "What was that for?"

"You think I'm jealous of that pathetic human?"

"Well, you are, aren't you?"

Another smack, "You are growing closer to being thrown out the window."

"If you let me in, without any stupid images, I won't have to assume."

She growls, moving closer to me, "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"How you felt. After we made--" I stop, rethinking my words. We didn't make love. "After we had sex," there. That's better.

She sighs, lifting a hand up to my cheek. She steps closer and kisses me softly. I feel warmth. As if I'm walking through fire. Then fear. Fear of losing everything. Fear of letting myself get lost in someone. Fear of dropping my guard. After the fear subsided, I felt love.

She pulls away from me and I stare at her, my eyes wide. "You thought I felt nothing. You thought it meant nothing to me. Just another game. It wasn't, Edward."

I sigh and pull her to me, kissing her. Kissing her as if I wouldn't be able to survive if I didn't. She moans softly in to my mouth. Satisfied. All of her silly blocks are falling away. I picture walls being blown apart. I see and feel everything she ever did. It's an overload and I try to adjust to it as more comes flying at me.

I almost don't notice her shredding my clothes.


	20. Danger

**Chapter Twenty**

__

Danger

_Margarete's POV_

I can't believe how easily I fall in to him. His kisses are soft and sweet. Yet, at the same time, there's so much passion and aggression. Letting go of the human instincts that he's so use to. The animal in him takes over and sometimes I just can not keep up.

I am still planning on leaving. Soon. My bags are still packed. Edward is very persistent, though. Even Alice keeps telling him that I will be leaving. I have a feeling that she is seeing more than I am able. She's adjusting to the veil that is cloaked around me. I've let her in and perhaps she went to far. I want to know what that daring little pixie has seen.

Which leads me to where I stand now. Between two redwoods. She is hunting and I know better than to disturb. I know she knows that I'm here. I sigh softly, barely audible. Her head snaps up and her eyes are directly on mine.

"Margarete, please. I am famished. Will you please tell me what is on your mind before I go after _you_," she hisses.

I'm aware that she does mean that. I smile slightly, "I'm sorry, Alice. I just, I want to know what you've seen. I know you're holding something back and it's taking a lot of your energy to keep it from me. Edward, too. You're hunting every other day."

She blinks, staring at me, "I wasn't aware my eating habits were on trial."

"They're not." I step towards her slowly, "Let me see, please. What's the danger?"

With every step I take she takes two steps back, "No, Margarete. You can not see. It's nothing. It's just bits and pieces. None of it even makes sense. I'm hunting so much because I'm using all of my energy to figure it out. And to keep it out of both of your minds."

"I could help. I mean no offence, but though we share the same gift, mine is stronger. Amplified by my other gifts. Let me, please."

Her resolve almost fades when her eyes go blank. Falling to her knees, she gasps. Rushing to her side, I rest my hand over her eyes. Seeing what she sees.

The Volturi. Bella. Jacob. A child. Blood. Edward. Flames.

I feel her hand over mine and look down at her, "There is danger."

She nods, her skin paler than it should be, "It doesn't make any sense. The Volturi know that Bella has left us. Why would they bother us?"

I shake my head and help her up, wrapping an arm around her waist, "We have to tell Carlisle."

She nods weakly. I know she won't be able to run. Pulling her close to me, I tell her to hold on tight. Within seconds we're walking through the front door. Well, I'm walking and carrying Alice. Jasper comes rushing in and takes her from me.

"What have you done?!" he hisses at me.

Alice smiles softly, "Darling, relax. I had a vision."

"And? They've never weakened you before."

I sigh as everyone walks towards us, "Jasper, she has been very weak. And I saw why."

After explaining to everyone what I saw through Alice's eyes, everyone was quiet. Esme was talking quickly on the phone to Rosalie, telling her to stay where they were and to be safe. Edward stood in silence, his eyes never leaving Alice. I walk slowly to him and place my hand on his shoulder, "Come talk to me? Carlisle is going to call around. Find out if he's heard anything. Esme will call Bella." I look at Jasper, "She needs to hunt. And quickly. She's too weak."

Jasper nods and helps Alice up, "We'll be back soon."

Esme is already on the phone and quickly leaves the room as she talks to Bella. Carlisle walks over to Edward and I, putting a hand on his son's cheek, "We will figure out what the danger is."

I lead Edward to his room, closing the door behind us. I hear a low growl escape him and I turn to him, frowning, "I can't make any sense of it. There's no timeline. No hints as to what will happen. Just bits and pieces. And the child? The only person capable of pregnancy is Bella and that's not possible. Not right now."

He raises an eyebrow, "How isn't it? She's with the dog. They could be--"

"They aren't. She is still a virgin and is waiting until they're married," I bite my tongue. Too much information.

Eyes closed, he hums softly to himself. Something he's been doing when he's upset, "The Volturi must have seen something, too. There is no other reason for them to be involved. We've dealt with much worse before and they've never stepped in. They know something, Margarete."

I nod, "I thought that, too. Or maybe, they're just visiting. A visit that will set whatever events in to motion."

He walks towards me and sits me down on the bed. He sits next to me, "The most powerful image was the blood. I could smell it. Could you? It was so sweet."

"I could. It was innocent. Definitely human. Maybe the child's?"

"Quite possibly."

I sigh, "I should have never come here."

"You can't think this is your fault."

I shrug, "How isn't it? The Volturi want me. Not to be one of them, but to try things on me. Dissect me."

"I wouldn't let them. You know that. Carlisle wouldn't. Esme, Alice. Even Jasper. You're apart of us, Margarete. I know you don't want to stay, but you should. Until we figure out what the danger is."

"Maybe it I went to the Volturi. Tried to figure out what their involvement will be. Aro is very fond of me, I would be fine."

Edward growls, standing up quickly, "No. There's still Alec and Jane. Not everyone follows what Aro says. If you go, I'm going with you."

I sigh, staying on my spot on the bed. I knew it would be useless arguing with him. Even if I did leave alone, he would follow. "What about Alice? She needs you here."

"She has Jasper. She'll be fine."

"She's too weak."

His eyes stared out the window, "Could it be something involving Alice? Maybe we're not thinking clear enough." He shakes his head quickly, "No, that wouldn't explain Jacob."

"Even if Bella had a child by Jacob, it wouldn't be anything big. I mean, they can't create a hybrid or anything. She's human. If she had a child with a vampire, then yeah. There would be a problem because that's not exactly something many people know much about."

He nods, "It doesn't make any sense, love."

Biting my lip slightly, I get up to stand next to him. I rest my hand on his shoulder, "I know you're worried about her. You still care for her. Love is a powerful emotion. It's not easily ignored."

"It's better this way. Better that she's with Jacob."

I nod and turn away. I gasp and grip on to his shoulder. I can hear him yelling my name, feel him lifting me in to his arms. I can't see him though. Oh, how I wish I could see him instead of this.


	21. Visions

**Chapter Twenty-one**

__

Visions

_Alice's POV_

I've never felt weak. All my years of being a vampire, I've never lost energy. Sometimes having a gift can really be a pain. It works, it doesn't. I have blocks. I feel like it's killing me. I've never hunted so much before. It's the only thing that helps.

I walk slowly with Jasper, he's worried. He keeps glancing at me, giving me small smiles. I take his hand in mine and walk a little faster. I can hear some elk not too far from us. He senses it too. He's hungry, but I have a feeling he'll let me eat all that I can before he does. He's amazing.

After I drain 3 elk, I look up and see Jasper. He's finally giving in and enjoying his own dinner. I sit patiently against a large tree, watching him. He's beautiful. He never loses. Then again, none of us do. He calms the animal. I don't think he enjoys the fighting part all that much. Always so sympathetic.

I sigh softly and twist a blade of grass through my fingers carefully. The horizon behind Jasper blurs a little and I blink. It only made it worse. I gasp loudly and Jasper looks up from the almost dead animal. He's by my side instantly.

"Alice," he says softly. "What is it?"

I blink again.

I see Bella running. Her wrist is bleeding and I can smell it. Taste it. It's too real. She falls and then Jacob is there, his hand resting delicately on her stomach. That's when I notice. Her stomach is swollen. The rest of her is pale and bruised.

I wish Jacob would stop the bleeding. It's too much. He doesn't even notice it. Edward slowly approaches them. He looks evil. Lost in his blood lust. I call his name, but he ignores it. Jacob stands, ready to phase to protect Bella.

Then, the child is there. Bella and Jacob are gone. Edward is behind the child. I can't tell if it's a boy or a girl, but it's human. At least it smells human. The Volturi dance towards them both. Edward crouches, ready to attack. I can't tell if he's going to attack the child or Aro.

Blood. So much blood and smoke.

At the end, I see Margarete holding on to Edward. I know she saw everything, maybe more.

Blinking again, I see Jasper. He's panicked, bringing me back home. I wish he would slow down, I'm feeling too sick for this.


	22. Truth

**Chapter Twenty-two**

__

Truth

Margarete's POV

After what seemed like hours, I had my vision back. I could see my surroundings clearly. Edward by my side, Carlisle and Esme standing close to Alice and Jasper. I inhaled deeply, trying to focus on everything I had seen. My eyes locked with Alice's and I knew she saw it, too.

"There still isn't much to go on," she said softly.

I lowered my head, "We know the child is Bella's."

"No. We saw her pregnant. We don't know it was her child. It didn't seem like much time had passed, there's no way a human child could grow that rapidly."

"Or do that much damage."

Everyone around us stayed in silence, letting us try to figure it out.

Alice walks over to me, "We could try putting them together. Our powers. Maybe it would be more clear."

"It's worth a shot."

She holds her hands out to me and I take them in mine, our fingers lacing together. Edward steps away from us and my eyes lock on his briefly, "We can stop whatever it is."

He nods, kissing my forehead. With that small sign of affection, I felt hope wash over me. I clear my mind, focusing on what I had seen. Alice's thumb tapped impatiently against hand. I laugh softly, "Sorry, I don't want anything to interfere."

"It's fine. I just want this to all be over with."

Our eyes focus on each other. Gold meeting crimson. It wasn't long before the images flashed before us. We slowed it all down, paying attention to the details. Things became a lot clearer now. It wasn't Bella. The similarities were there, but looking closer the girl was different. She didn't seem human but she was. The flush of her cheeks proved that.

The child was a girl. Angelic. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I wanted a closer look but I could feel Alice pulling away from that image. Trying to focus on Edward. To see if he was protecting her or the Volturi. I let her take the lead. I wanted to know, too. Edward was lowering himself in to a protective crouch and it was obvious he was protecting the girl. But why?

"Dear, Edward. There is no need for a fight. You've already lost so much in such a short time. Let us take her. Everything will be fixed, if you just give in," the voice was airy, almost coming from the wind. It was Aro speaking.

The little girl smiled and looked up at Edward, "He lies, father. Nothing will be made right."

There it was. The child was Edward's.

The girl we thought was Bella stepped out from behind Aro. She was nowhere close to human now. Her eyes darted between father and daughter, then finally falling on Edward, "She wasn't suppose to happen. She's a freak of nature. Worse than an immortal child. She has to be stopped."

My hands pulled from Alice's and regaining my focus, I stared at Edward, "The child is yours."

He stared at me, shaking his head, "That's impossible."

Alice stepped back, "She's right. She calls you father. But the girl, she isn't Bella."

Edward closed his eyes. He was relieved. I took that chance to walk away from everyone, knowing my eyes would be a very deep green. I hated how attached he still was to her.

"Who is it, then? I wouldn't bring another human in to this," he said quickly.

"It was Margarete," Alice said with a bit of hesitation.

I laugh, "Are you dense, Alice? I'm clearly not human."

Jasper growled, stepped towards me, "Watch your tongue."

Alice rests a hand on his chest, stopping him, "Could you not see it? Do you not see yourself in others minds? That was you, laying on the field. Pregnant. Bleeding."

"You can't exactly become human after being a vampire. It's not possible," I hissed.

Edward was coming towards me again, "Are you so sure? Is anyone sure? Jacob was involved in all of it, wasn't he? What if a vampire being bit-"

I cut him, "That is insane! Everyone knows their teeth are meant to kill us, not save us."

"It's never been tested. All of the vampires they've come across they've had to kill. What if one would have got away? We don't know what would have happened."

"Do you suggest I go find out then? Have Jacob bite me while he's a wolf and see what happens? Then see if I can get pregnant? Is that what you want? That girl wasn't me!" I screamed, pushing him away from me.

He grips my wrists and pulls me to him, "Margarete. I wasn't telling you to go have him bite you. I don't want you putting yourself at risk."

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Edward, though you have brought up an interesting point, I don't think it would work that way. I can't see anything making any of us human again."

"So it couldn't have been me. Female vampires can not get pregnant. If they could, Rosalie would have found a way by now."

Alice shakes her head, "But it was you! I saw you!"

"I'll prove that a bite from a wolf wouldn't do anything," I hissed before I disappeared.

In a split second, I was standing in the woods. I was staring at a very startled Jacob.

"Margarete? What are you doing here? Is everything ok?" He asks quickly.

"Stupid imprint," I mumble. I didn't factor that in when I decided to make this visit. "Everything is fine. Kind of. I just need a small favor."

He raises an eyebrow, "What?"

"Bite me?"

He laughs, shaking his head, "Did you bite an animal that had rabies or something?"

"I'm serious. Phase and bite me. It's an experiment."

"I'm not biting you."

"Do it Jacob, or I'll make you do it."

He smirks, "You can't make me."

"Oh no?" I step closer, running my hand over his chest, "You feel that? It's been months since we've seen each other and the imprint is still there."

His breath caught in his throat and he slapped away my hand, "My imprint is with Bella."

"Ours is still there. Please, just bite me."

He rolls his eyes and moves back. Before I know it his clothes are shredded on the ground and he's phased. I hold my arm up to him and he looks down at it. Slowly his mouth opens and I see his fangs. I'm not easily hurt, but I have a small feeling this is going to kill.

Closing my eyes tightly, he bites down on my arm. His teeth easily breaking through my stone skin. I scream and push him away from him. I grip my wound, gasping for air. I shake my head over and over, "This can't happen. It wasn't suppose to happen."

Jacob looks at me, confused.

"Phase back," I demand and he obeys. "Edward was thinking erratically. He said a bite from you or someone like you, could make a vampire human."

Jacob laughed, "That's insane."

I nod, then let go of my still bleeding arm, "Is it really? This should have stopped by now."


	23. Falling

Chapter Twenty-three

__

Falling

Jacob's POV

I rushed to the Cullen's, carrying Margarete in my arms. She was right, her bleeding should have stopped before it even started. I could feel her blood soaking through my shirt and hear her heart beating faintly. This wasn't possible.

By the time we got to the Cullen's, she was mumbling things I couldn't make out. Edward was rushing out of the house, "What happened? What did you do to her?"

"She told me to bite her."

He took her from me quickly, "And you did?!"

"I didn't think anything would happen! She wanted me too."

He shook his head, "Leave! Now. Go back to Bella."

I followed him to the front door, "No. I'm staying. I'll leave when I know she's alright."

"Then just keep away from me," he growled.

Walking in to the house, I winced. The smell was horrible. They all moved so fast, trying to clear a space for Dr. Cullen to check on her. I didn't see the point. Edward was obviously right. Me biting her reversed her immortality.

Margarete's POV

I remember the pain and the burning when I was changed. This was nothing compared to that. My heart fought against my stone body, fighting for life. It was unbearable. I couldn't get enough air. I was gasping, it hurt to breathe.

I knew Jacob was the one holding me. I tried telling him to just put me down, leave me alone. Let me just be alone in this agony. Then I heard Edward. Felt my body go from burning arms in to freezing ones. The cold felt better. Soothing.

My vision was hazy. Human. I couldn't see every speck. Couldn't hear the cars from the road. The freezing embrace was taken from me as Edward laid me down. On the dining room table. The table where I explained everything to the Cullen's. Where it all started. Where it would end.

Carlisle was hovering over me, trying to stop the bleeding. How could I still be bleeding? I wasn't suppose to bleed. I wasn't suppose to need air. I could feel my pulse race. My heart beating roughly against my chest. I wanted it to be over.

I tried pushing Carlisle away but he was so much stronger than me now. His cool hand rubbed my cheek, "I'm only trying to help."

Alice was next to him, covering her nose and mouth, "It's bad. Edward was right. How can this happen, Carlisle?"

I saw him shake his head quickly, "It's unbelievable."

A low growl erupted from Edward's chest, "Fix it. Help her, please."

I wanted to comfort him, tell him how stupid I was for going to Jacob. I tried, but everything faded in to black.

When I woke up, I was in Edward's room. I sat up slowly and the throbbing in my arm made me groan. I haven't felt my own in pain in over 300 hundred years. I was human. My eyes adjusted, slowly, to the darkness that surrounded the room. I could barely make out the figure in the shadows.

"Edward?" I whispered softly, my throat hoarse.

"No. He stepped out for a minute." It was Jacob.

"Are you ok?"

I heard his feet shuffling against the floor to the bed, "I should be asking you that. How do you feel?"

I inhaled deeply. So use to being able to take in every scent with that small action. I only got air, this time. I sighed, "I'm…alive."

The bed creaked quietly and I felt the mattress dip as he sat down on the edge, "Yeah, you are."

"But, I can still hear… I hear you. I can hear Alice downstairs. Jasper, too. Emmett and Rosalie are back?" I asked, not needing the answer.

"Esme called them. Rosalie is practically begging for me to bite her. And all this time I thought she couldn't stand me," he joked.

I leaned back in to the pillows, feeling dizzy, "I can't believe this. Any of it. I'm human. It feels so…" I searched for the right word and my lip curved in disgust, "horrible."

"Is it that bad?"

"I've been a vampire longer than I was human. Immortality suited me better than mortality. I could handle my gifts easier. I forgot that. All the voices, the images of the future. I had more space in my mind when I was a vampire."

His hand found mine, "Are you going to have Edward turn you back?"

"If what Alice and I saw, I won't need to."

"You saw this?"

I nod, closing my eyes, "It was what made me find you."

"What else did you see?"

"We thought it was Bella and you. We thought Bella got pregnant but if it was with you there wouldn't be anything supernatural about it and the Volturi wouldn't have a need to get involved. Alice and I pooled our power, to get a closer look. I didn't realize it was me in the field. Alice did."

His hand dropped mine, "Pregnant? What? Bella's pregnant?"

I shook my head, "No. No, she's not. I am. Or I will be. Somehow."

He stood up quickly, "This is too much. I have to go. I'm sorry. I hope you figure things out."

"Jake," I whisper, trying to sit up again.

"Don't, Margarete. Just focus on getting better."

Before I could stop him, he was gone and I cried. For the first time since the day my parents tried to kill me, I cried.

Edward's POV

I stood outside my bedroom, listening to Jacob and Margarete talk. I shouldn't have been, it seemed private but I couldn't tear myself away. Her heart beat was holding me there. It wasn't regular. There was something a little off about it. It was fast. Like it was trying to catch up for all the beats it missed.

The door swung open and Jacob stepped out. He frowned, seeing me, "I have to go."

Nodding, I stepped out of his way, "Goodbye, Jacob."

He left, phasing the second he was out the door. I listened to his thoughts until he was almost home. Home to Bella. I stopped then. I needed to focus on what was happening here.

Walking in to the bedroom, I flipped on the lights. It startled Margarete and she stared at me. Her eyes were blood shot and they were crimson. No human's eyes were crimson. She wiped away her tears and bit her lip, "I'm sorry."

I smiled, I couldn't help it. Her voice was still so musical. Her blood pulled me in. She was still as breath taking as she was when she was a vampire.

"Why are you smiling? This isn't a happy moment, Edward. Things are seriously screwed up."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I put the idea in your head. I pushed it. It was only a theory."

She kept her eyes on me and I was inside her head. I could hear her every thought. The walls were completely down. No trace of them at all. Before, I was able to hear her but I could still feel her guard.

"Carlisle is calling around. Trying to find out anything he can. So far, no one has ever heard of a vampire turning human."

She sighed, "It's unbearable. I can barely see. I can't smell anything. My arm is throbbing. My head is pounding. I want it all the stop. Please, bite me."

I laugh, loudly, "Is that how you convinced Jacob? You just said please?"

She threw a pillow at me, but it barely made it off the bed, "Shut up. Why are you so amused? Keep in mind that I am still your elder."

"I'm not going to bite you. Not til we know more about what's going on."

"If you don't bite me then I'm going to get pregnant and everything that we saw is going to come true."

"You're being ridiculous. We won't do any of that while you're human. I won't risk it."

She groans, "That's right, because I'm far too fragile for any of that. And you have no self control."

I smirk, "Exactly. I do have some self control though."

She rolls her eyes, "Yeah, sure you do. Who was it that put the headboard through the wall? Hmm? That wasn't me."

"You provoked me."

"I would never."

I put my hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes, "You're heart is beating fast. Faster than a normal human. And your eyes…"

She slowly opened them, "What?"

"They were crimson when I came in. They're almost purple now."

"My eyes never changed when I was human. That started after I was changed."

I trail my fingers over her bandage, still able to smell the blood, "You don't smell human."

"Freak. Quit smelling me."

"I'm serious. You can't be human, but you're obviously not a vampire."

"So, then I'm the freak. Great."

My hand moved over to her stomach, resting it gently over the blankets. It felt oddly cold there. I pulled the blankets down slowly, revealing her t-shirt covered stomach. She arched her brow, "Hello, Mr. No Self Control, what are you doing?"

I ignored her, sliding my hand under the fabric of the shirt and rested my hand against the cold skin of her stomach. Before I was able to comprehend what had happened, I was flying across the room and slammed in to the wall.


	24. Scream

**Chapter Twenty-four**

__

Scream

Margarete's POV

A scream left my lips when Edward was thrown backwards. Screamed in fear and in pain. I gripped my stomach, taking deep breaths, "Edward," I whisper, "are you okay?"

He groans and jumps up, back against the wall, "What did you do that for?"

"Me? I didn't do anything!"

He stared at me, his eyes moving down to my stomach, "It's too late."

"Too late for what?"

"It's started. Everything you've seen, it's started."

I shake my head, my body trembling, "It can't. We haven't even… How could I be if we haven't had sex since I was a vampire?"

"Maybe it started. What if vampires are able to conceive, but nothing can actually happen?"

"So, what? The psycho child has been holding off until I made Jake bite me?"

He walked closer to me again, his hand going over mine, "Feel it? How cold your stomach is and how hot the rest of your body is?"

I nod, "Yes."

"Explain that. And explain me flying across the room. You can't move things with your mind."

I scream in pain again, my body twisting in the bed, "Get Carlisle!"

He didn't need to move because before I finished, Carlisle was rushing in to the room, "What happened?"

Edward looked at the floor, "She's with child. It's strong already."

I felt pushing against the inside of my stomach and without even looking down, I knew I had just gained a few inches on my waist line.

"That isn't…." Carlisle shook his head, unable to find words.

"This isn't what, Carlisle? Possible? It seems pretty possible to me. Look at her!" Edward yelled.

"Get it out!" I yelled, my hands gripping on the headboard.

Carlisle checked my vitals, I could barely even feel his hands. I couldn't focus on anything. The pain was getting worse. More people came in to the room. Emmett and Rosalie. I squeezed my eyes shut, the voices in my head were too overwhelming. More pressure on my stomach and felt the tears pour from closed eyes.

"Carlisle you'll kill her!"

I thought it was Edward screaming, but the voice was too rough. It was Emmett. Rosalie growled and I heard a loud thud. She pushed him out of the room.

As quickly as the pain had come, it left. I couldn't feel anything. Not the blankets, not the pillows under my head. The voices weren't there. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. I was dreaming. Of the child, my child.

Her eyes were on me. She was even more beautiful than she was in the vision. Her hair was pin straight, cascading down her shoulders. She was tiny, but I wasn't going to let that fool me. I saw what she did to Edward. Her lips turned up in to a smile.

"What are you?" I ask, my voice breaking.

"The future. Your daughter," her voice was like a song. Each word was pronounced perfectly.

"You're not possible."

"That's what everyone has been saying."

I fell to my knees, "You're hurting me."

I felt her fingers rake through my hair, soothing me, "I don't mean to. I don't much room. I'm growing fast."

"Am I human?" I ask, my eyes meet hers.

"Yes and no. You're on the border line. Your heart doesn't know what to do."

"In more ways than one." I took her hand from my hair and held loosely, "Am I suppose to love you? Is it wrong that I do? Seeing you. Knowing you're mine. I also know the danger you'll bring."

Her smile turned down and she frowned, looking away from me, "Father is angry with me, isn't he?"

"Edward? Yes. He is. You flung him across the room."

"I thought he was going to hurt us."

"He wouldn't hurt me."

"He would hurt me. That's what they're doing right now. They're trying to get me out. To stop me before…"

"Before what?" I urged, needing to know more.

She winced and when I looked at her again, she was almost transparent, "Stop them, Mommy."

When my eyes opened again, I was back in the massive bed. Rosalie was squeezing my hand. She cared… No. She wanted a child. To be apart of it. I could use that. My hand grasped hers and she looked down at me confused. Looking in to her eyes, letting her know I needed her to make them stop.

She let my hand fall from hers and she stepped towards Carlisle, "Stop. She doesn't want this."

Edward looked at her, "She told us to get it out of her."

"You can't," I whispered. "She's our child, Edward."

His eyes moved to me, shocked, "It's a monster, Margarete. You saw what would happen."

"I didn't see her doing the damage. We only saw the aftermath. We don't know it's her that will cause it, please."

Carlisle was lowering a scalpel to my lower stomach. Right below my engorged stomach. I grabbed for Rose's hand again, knowing the pain would be coming back when he got closer. The second the metal hit my flesh, Carlisle was thrown across the room. Just like Edward was. I winced, it wasn't as bad as it was before. The pain didn't cripple my body. Rosalie wiped a cold cloth over my forehead, her other hand not leaving mine.

"You think she cares about what will happen to you during this?" Edward hissed, helping Carlisle up. "She cares about the monster."

"So do I," my voice was weaker than before. "I saw her, Edward. She's amazing. She has your eyes. How they were before you changed. My hair…"

"Look what she did to Carlisle. To me. What she's doing to you."

"She thought you were going to hurt us."

"I would never hurt you, love," his voice was soft, sincere.

Rosalie huffed, "But you would hurt your own baby."

"It's not a baby, Rose! It's an abomination. Something that never should have happened."

Rosalie left my side, stepping towards Edward, "We shouldn't have happened! We're blood drinkers. We have no hearts. No pulse. The child is alive in someway. She isn't dead like us."

Emmett came back in, walking towards Rosalie, "What's going on?"

Edward growled, "She won't let us get rid of it. She wants to play house."

Rosalie smiled sweetly at Emmett, "I know your feelings for Margarete haven't faded, my husband. You can help her. Keep Edward and Carlisle away from her."

Emmett's jaw clenched, "Rose, look what it's doing to her."

I licked my dry lips, looking up at him, "She doesn't mean any harm. She just doesn't have much room. The pain isn't so bad anymore. I think because she knows now that she was hurting me."

"Listen to them, brother. They've lost their minds. Don't let them fool you," Edward said firmly, grapping his arm.

Emmett shook his head, pulling his arm from Edward, "I'm Sorry, Eddie. I can't say no to either of them."

Rosalie smirked, crossing her arms over chest, "Good choice."

Edward threw up his arms, "I won't stand here and watch it kill you, Margaret!"


	25. Rain

Chapter Twenty-five

__

Rain

Rosalie's POV

It's only been a few weeks since Jacob bit Margarete. The baby is growing rapidly and I can tell it'll be any day now. Margarete is actually growing on me. I think it's only because of the child. I still can't forgive her for Emmett. That's unforgivable. She's reassured me many times that it will never happen again. I can see the way he looks at her though. There's longing in his eyes. He keeps the others away, which helps. Edward still isn't convinced the baby isn't a threat. It's his own daughter and he still wants her killed. He'll come around once he sees her.

Alice and Jasper have been staying away. Alice is trying to figure out what will happen. No luck. She can't see anything besides what she's already seen. Whenever her and Margarete try to put their powers together, the baby just shows them snow. She's messing with them. Which, of course has Edward even more worried.

Now, Margarete is sleeping. I told her I wouldn't leave her side and I haven't. I've left to feed and when I do, I make sure Emmett is there. I know he'll protect her.

I stand next to the bed in silence, listening to the heart beat of the baby. It's almost as fast as Margarete's. It's been getting stronger every day, unlike Margarete, who's only getting weaker despite her strength. I smile lightly. If Margarete doesn't survive, Emmett and I could raise the baby. Edward wouldn't want anything to do with it. It would be easy.

"Rose?" Margarete whispered softly, rolling on to her side.

"I'm here," I reply back, grabbing the wet face cloth. I lightly wipe her face.

"She gives me the strangest dreams. At least I think it's her. Could she have so many powers so soon?"

I smile, putting down the cloth, "Look at all the powers you had when you were human. How they manifested when you were changed. And now, you still have them. I'm sure the baby is very gifted."

She nods, closing her eyes, "They're very vivid. I wish you could see. It's not just seeing though. It's everything. Seeing, hearing, smelling. I forget I'm dreaming."

"Maybe she'll be able to show me when she's born."

"Has Edward been here at all? I thought I heard him."

"He was. Briefly. He wanted to check on you. I tried telling him about the baby, but he wouldn't listen."

She sighs, her eyes opening again, "Once he sees her, he'll fall in love. She's beautiful. I wish he could have seen her with me."

"Didn't he, though? In Alice's vision?"

"He saw the danger. He didn't really see her. Not like I did."

"I wouldn't count on him changing his mind, Margarete. Once that boy is set on something," I sigh, shaking my head, "he doesn't often waver."

"He protects her, though. Aro tries to convince him to let him take her."

"No offense to Alice, I love her dearly, but her visions often change."

"And now she can't even see anything involving the baby."

"But your visions… They are more accurate."

"At times they are, yes."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I brush the hair from her eyes. She looks so weak. So human. Her hands rub over her large bump soothingly, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Drained. Sore. She won't stop kicking. It's like she's trying to fight her way out."

"It's almost time then. You'll have your daughter in your arms before you know it."

She smiles, "And I'll be a vampire again. Somehow."

Edward's POV

Standing outside Margarete's room, my old room, I can hear Rosalie and her talking. Rosalie makes me sick. Pretending she actually cares about what will happen to Margarete. All she wants is that baby.

I growl and I hear the bed springs. Rosalie is now up from the bed. She mumbles to Margarete, telling her I'm here. No need, though. Margarete can hear fine. Maybe not as well as before, but she can still hear everyone in the house.

Walking in, my eyes focus on her stomach. It's even bigger than it was a few hours ago.

"Edward," Margarete whispers sweetly.

"Rose, could you leave us for a minute?"

She answers with a shake of her head, keeping her spot by the bed.

"It's fine, Rose. Even if he did try anything, she wouldn't let him."

Rosalie grins, "If you need anything, I'll be right downstairs." She leaves quickly, but not before giving me a death glare.

"Carlisle is still trying to find anyone who has gone through this."

She nods, sitting up slowly, "If he hasn't found anything yet, I don't think he will at all."

"It's not too late you know."

"Yes it is. Even if it wasn't, there wouldn't be anything you could do. She would she fling you across the room again."

"And that screams innocence, doesn't it?"

She hisses, her eyes during black briefly, "She is innocent. She's only a baby. She hasn't even been born yet. Even if the vision is of damage she has done, it doesn't have to happen."

"She said we were trying to stop her, before she did something. Do you not remember that?"

She turned her face away from me, "I remember all of it. But most of all I remember that she's ours! She's our daughter, Edward. I won't kill her because of some vision or a hallucination."

I laugh, moving closer to the bed, "Now it was a hallucination? Then how do you even know she's so angelic?"

"Stop picking apart my mind. It's not nice."

"Start thinking clearly and I'll stop. You should hear Rosalie."

"I do. I know her thoughts. And if I don't make it, I hope she does take her. Raise her. I know you won't. You won't even feel her kick. It's amazing Edward. Emmett can't get enough of it."

I scoff, rolling my eyes, "Emmett just likes touching you. It's the only way he can without upsetting Rosalie. He still wants you. Even with that thing inside of you."

"It's not like that, Edward. Feeling the baby kick isn't just touching me. It's so much more. It goes beyond lust. I can't believe you would even say that."

"You are so naïve. Rosalie just wants the baby for her own. Emmett just wants to be close to you. The baby is killing you. That's what is real. And I can't stand here and watch. The Volturi are getting closer. Aro knows now. Carlisle didn't want me to tell you, but I'm not going to keep you protected in this little bubble." I stare at her, hoping my words are affecting her, "You'll have that thing soon. Then, it will all begin. You could have prevented this, Love."

"Edward, please," she pleads, staring back at me. Her eyes now a soft blue. "Don't leave me. I need you."

"I can't stay. Not while that thing is killing you."

She reaches for my hand and I walk closer. She holds my wrist loosely and places it on her stomach, "Feel her. She needs you, Edward. We both need you."

My whole body tenses as the baby moves against my hand, "Margarete, I can't--".

__

She's so convinced. So convinced everything will be fine.

She stares up at me, hopeful, "Feel that?"

I nod slowly, listening harder. I didn't even think that if I got this close I would finally be able to hear. I can hear it's thoughts. "It's incredible," I mumble, trying to sound excited.

__

And now he'll help protect me. They won't even know. Won't even know what happened.

I hear Margarete groan and her hand falls from wrist. She grips the sheets, "Get Rosalie!"

I can't even move. My hand stays on her stomach, trying to hear more.

__

It's time. It's time. I don't have any more room. If I don't get out soon, I'll kill her. I can't kill her.

I run from the room and start shouting for Rosalie, for Carlisle. I hear them, my family, running towards the room.

Rosalie's POV

I can't believe she wanted to be alone with him. He doesn't even want the baby. I don't even think he wants her. He just got stuck after everything that happened with Bella. Now he's up there, trying to convince her having the baby is a bad idea. Trying to turn her against me. The only one who has really been there for her.

"Rose, relax," Emmett says calmly next to me.

"Will you be quiet, I'm trying to hear."

He sighs, "Babe, don't eavesdrop. Let them have a moment alone. Maybe she can get him to change his mind."

"He won't. You know he won't."

He stands, shaking his head, "Then how about you have Jake bite you and you can have your own little monster. How does that sound?"

"Maybe I will. And I won't need any help from you. You stay with your sweet Margarete. I'll go find me a dog."

Before he could respond, I heard Edward yelling for us. I smiled, the baby was coming.


	26. Agony

Chapter Twenty-six

__

Agony

Margarete's POV

"Edward, help," I scream. At least I thought I was screaming. My voice was barely a whisper. The baby was trying to get out. Trying anyway she could. Clawing, biting… I knew I would die giving life to my daughter. Edward's daughter.

Carlisle was here, now. Shouting commands at everyone. Rosalie stayed by my side. I could hear her using a soothing voice. It wasn't for me though. She was trying to sooth the unborn monster. No, not a monster. My baby can't be a monster. She's so innocent. She doesn't know any better.

Edward was fighting with Emmett, who was holding him back. Edward wanted to do anything he could to keep me alive. Emmett just didn't want Carlisle to be distracted.

I tried to concentrate on anything but the pain. I saw Esme. She looked so sad. Why did she look so sad?

"Get it out!" I scream again, clawing at the blankets that were around me.

There was a terrible tearing sound. My stomach felt warm. So warm. Now it's hot. I'm burning. I can't see Esme anymore or hear Edward. It hurts too much.

Closing my eyes, I'm greeted by my angel. Perfect in so many ways. She's laying in the middle of a meadow, wrapped tightly in a soft pink blanket. I walk over and pick up the bundle. I smile, unwrapping the blanket to see more of her. I want to count her fingers and toes. I need to know she's alright.

Before I can touch her baby soft skin, Aro appears, hands out, "Give her to me, Margarete. Everyone will be safer if you do."

I hold her tightly to my chest, stepping backwards, "She's just a child. An infant. There is no danger."

"You stupid, stupid girl. Are you that blind? Look at her. Take a good look."

I hold her out in front of me, finally able to look at the life Edward and I created. Her skin is so pale. So fragile. Her eyes open and they're Edward's. Exact match. Except the whites of her eyes are black. Pure black. I feel her hand wrap around my wrist, much too strongly for an infant. Her nails are like razors. I feel them digging in to my skin.

"She's hungry," Aro says softly.

I look up at him, the pain in my wrist getting worse, "She's a vampire?"

"Not quite."

"Then what…" I look down at her, horrified.

"Evil. Worse off than us. Well, not us. You're no longer a vampire. I can help with that. Change you back. Just give her to me."

I shake my head, "I can't. I can't just give her up."

I hear Edward's voice, pulling me from my dream. "Margarete, please. Please, wake up."

I open my eyes, feeling so much lighter, "Where is she?"

He looks over his shoulder, then back to me, "Margarete, it isn't… Rosalie took her. After Carlisle delivered her. She went for Rose's throat."

"And that's a problem? Maybe she doesn't like stuck up bitches," I hissed, trying to sit up.

He sighs, helping me sit up against the pillows, "Aro is downstairs."

"I didn't ask who was here. I asked where our daughter was. Where is she?"

"Alice and Jasper's room. Jasper is keeping her calm. Alice is trying to see anything she can."

"I want to see her. Now. I need to. My dream… What does she look like?"

"Like you said. My eyes. Your hair… But, there's more…"

I cut him off, sighing, "Razor sharp nails?"

"Yes."

I look down at my wrist, it was bandaged, "She did that?"

He nods.

"I dreamt that. It was part of the dream. She was holding on to me, and then Aro said she was hungry."

"He was in your dream?"

"Yes. He was. He was trying to take her. He said she was evil. Worse than vampires."

He hands me a glass of water, "There is something not right with her. She's not human, not vampire. Margarete, we need to discuss what we're going to do."

"Raise her. She's ours. We're not just going to hand her off to the Volturi!" I slapped the glass away, slowly making my way to the edge of the bed. "I really thought that once you saw her, you would change your mind."

"Once you see her, you will change yours. She isn't some cute little baby."

"So she's a little different. We're different. I was different when I was human, too."

"You were human! She's not even that."

I sigh, standing up slowly, "Then we'll leave. I'll have Rosalie change me. She'll do it. Then Amelia and I will go."

"Amelia? You've named it?" He asks, not bothering to hide his disgust.

"No. I didn't. The name just came to me. I think she picked it."

He sighs, "And that's normal, right? All babies just name themselves before they can even talk."

"Please. Just, let me see her. Take me to her."

"Fine," he wraps an arm around my waist and slowly we make our way out of the bedroom and down the hall. It wasn't easy. I felt so weak. I knew Edward could easily just carry me. I think he was trying to prolong this for as long as possible.

Walking in to the room, I wasn't sure what to expect. The nails, the eyes. Those stood out in my mind the most. Alice was sitting on the bed, looking in to a cradle. Jasper was staying close by, but keeping his distance. He was only there to make sure Alice was safe. I knew that. Alice looks up at me, frowning slightly, "I'm glad to see you're awake."

I smile at her, "How is she? Have you been able to see anything?"

She shakes her head, frustrated, "No. Just everything I've already seen. Maybe she'll let you see something."

I nod, closing the distance. I look in to the cradle, Rosalie must have done some shopping. Everything was soft pink and frilly. Amelia cooed, her shocking eyes staring right at me.

"Hello, Angel," I whispered, lifting her up from the cradle and into my arms. "Amelia. Sweet Amelia."

Alice sighs, getting up and walking out of the room. Jasper following soon after. Edward stays in the doorway, watching us, "Be careful."

"She's just a baby, Love. She just needs to know what's right and wrong." I rub my thumb over her chubby cheek and her hand grips my wrist. I remember my dream and my body tenses. Her eyes widen, watching me. I shake my head, "Don't hurt Mommy. We don't hurt the people who love us."

Her hand loosens, but I still feel her nails against my flesh. I try to concentrate on her, but her guard seems to be stronger than mine. Mine took centuries to build and hers, after only a few hours of being born is perfectly protecting everything.

Edward growls and he turns, his back to us. Protecting us, or at least me. Aro and his guard are approaching the room. Carlisle and Emmett weren't able to hold them back any longer. Aro wants to see Amelia and try to convince me to hand her over. Edward is the barrier between myself and Aro.

Aro smiles, "Relax, my friend. I'm not here to cause any harm. I'm only here to offer your companion a compromise."

"I will not except anything from you, Aro. You should know that by now," I hiss, holding Amelia closer to my chest.

"At least hear what I have to offer. It might be something you want. Need."

Edward looks back at us, then slowly steps aside letting Aro in to the room.

"Edward! What are you doing? You know what he wants!" I yell, backing up.

"I never once thought you were stupid, Margarete. When you turned down our offer to join us, I accepted it. You weren't the first. We got use to the rejection. You've always been the type to stand alone. And now here you are, with the Cullens and your own child."

"I won't give her to you. She's not a danger."

Aro sighs, "Blinded by a mother's love. Protected, too."

"You are so lucky I'm not a vampire anymore, Aro," I threaten, timidly.

"You think you would be able to take me as a vampire? You're even stupider than I thought."

"Just leave. Leave Forks. Leave Washington. No one wants you here!"

Edward, still standing at the door, keeping the Guard out, "Margarete relax. You're freaking out Jasper. He thinks it-- Amelia, will react to you getting upset."

I sigh, taking a deep breath, "Sorry." I look down at Amelia, she stares back.

__

Let me see.

Aro steps back, one hand over his heart or rather, where his heart would be. I've never seen or heard of Aro being frightened. He definitely was now.

"Margarete, how can you protect that? Can't you see the horror? It's written all over her. Yet, you name her. Hold her. Love her?"

Edward's head was lowered. I didn't see any horror on her face. Yes, her eyes were a little off. Her nails could be cut. I tried to object to Aro's words but before I could, he was crouched over, a look of pain on his face.

The Guard pushed past Edward and tried helping him. Edward stares at Amelia, then looks up at me, "Margarete. She's doing that. And she's happy about it. Look at her. She's thrilled over causing pain."

I look down at her and I see the big smile on her face, her eyes never leaving Aro. I spin around, blocking her from him, "Amelia, no!"

I hear her think and I turn her so her back is against my chest, both arms wrapped around her, keeping her close to me. 


End file.
